


Belivet in Blue

by nagev



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Angst, Police Uniforms, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagev/pseuds/nagev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Modern Setting: New York City</p><p>Therese Belivet is a rookie NYPD cop that crosses paths with a certain beautiful blonde at New York City's annual Elite ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There was only ever before.

Therese Belivet had been working the beat for the better part of two years. Although the job itself felt rudimentary, life as a cop was certainly never boring. At 24 years young, Therese thought she had pretty much seen it all; New York City and all of its personalities scattered throughout the streets like shrapnel. Life until this point had been a misbalance of work and play, that is, more the former than the latter. It was a sensible choice, considering her age and her career plans, but Therese wouldn’t suggest for a second that it was the bravest choice.  
  
Therese preferred the company of women in the bedroom. She wasn’t exactly open about it but she certainly didn’t apologise for it. Her fleeting experiences with men over the years had done nothing but make her comfortable with her sexuality. Most of the precinct knew of Therese’s preference, or at least had an inclination. For the most part it appeared the general consensus erred on the side of ‘who cares’? In fact, Therese’s sporadic dalliances with women were often a vicarious pursuit for the married boys in blue. Although they hoped that she would find someone special, they certainly enjoyed the journey thus far.  
  
\----  
  
“Come on Belivet, we’re gonna be late!” Therese’s partner exclaimed as she walked towards the police car. Handing him his coffee through the window she leant against the window frame  
  
“This coming from Dannie McElroy who spent 45 minutes getting ready after the gym this afternoon?” Therese raised her eyebrows and then hopped in the car appeasing his anxiety.  
  
“Hey, you never know your luck in the big city Belivet. Besides, ladies love a man in uniform. ” Dannie smirked.  
  
“And a woman…” Therese joked nudging him with her elbow.  
  
Dannie of course knew this to be true. Therese did have this whole moth to flame thing going on, but she wasn’t cocky about it and she certainly didn’t sleep around. Her confidence with women was something to be envied, and something that he wished he possessed around the ladies. There was no denying that he, and all of the men at the precinct for that matter, found Therese to be incredibly attractive. Her recently acquired pixie cut had done nothing but accentuate her impeccable bone structure and stunning green eyes. Dannie knew that his affection for Therese ran much deeper than an appreciation for her looks. He often caught himself glancing at Therese, pondering whether she would choose him to be by her side if things were different. At times, it was knowing that things weren’t different that filled him with a heavy sadness, but irrespective of his feelings Therese’s happiness was his priority, and he would do anything to facilitate such happiness.  
  
As they pulled toward the precinct, Therese could tell Dannie was excited. Tonight was the annual Elite ball, which Dannie bequeathed ‘an open bar affair that never disappoints’. Therese couldn’t imagine ever being invited to such a prestigious event. Sure she had donned a dress on the odd occasion, but seeing herself mingle amongst New York’s wealthiest was simply too hard to imagine. In fact, Therese had never even worked an event so important, and the thought made her nervous. She had seen many of the New York elites dodge the law, and she wasn’t sure whether a police presence at this party would bring any order out of the chaos that would inevitably ensue that evening. Therese was generally confident in her role as a police officer, but every day on the beat brings new challenges, and she was sure that tonight, one way or another, would be her biggest challenge yet.  
  
\---  
  
A mixture of coffee and cologne infiltrated the air as the meeting room became a sea of blue. Therese could tell by the range of facial expressions that it was going to be a long night. She watched intently as the older McElroy, Phil, gathered everyone’s attention. “Alright guys, listen up!”  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
“As you know, tonight is the Elite ball.” Phil’s announcement was received with childish whoops and whistling, causing Therese to roll her eyes and shake her head. “Alright, alright,” Phil shouted, his hand movements signalling the room to quiet down. “A police presence has been requested once again due to ongoing threats of terror,” Phil continued, “but you know as well as I do, that the major threat is the rowdy behaviour of the guests…just ask Officer Cantrell.” All eyes were now focused on the crimson faced woman at the back of the room. The men standing next to her were elbowing her playfully, and the room was a chorus of whispers. Suddenly Therese felt like she was back in junior high; the latest gossip the epicentre of all conversations – conversations that she wasn’t privy to, of course, being that her upbringing wasn’t deemed ‘suitable’ by those who were graced with the height of popularity.  
  
“A few directions for tonight,” Phil regained the room’s attention, “you are on the job fellas, not open for business. I don’t care what offers are thrown your way, I don’t want a repeat of last year.” Countless stories had circulated the precinct involving cops and compromising situations, all started by Dannie Therese was sure. She looked at her partner who responded by grinning and wiggling his eyebrows, a sight that made Therese giggle and shake her head in response. “Also, this is a closed event. Mobile phones are only to be utilised in the event of an emergency. That means, no pictures and certainly no videos. You will have your arse handed to you, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes Sergeant.” the officers responded reluctantly.  
  
“Now, we all know the liquor makes this crowd a little handsy…” Phil continued but was interrupted by someone yelling out “yeah it does!” causing the room to erupt in laughter. Raising his voice over the outburst, Phil carried on, “in an attempt to minimise this, we’re going primary school. Belivet and Cantrell will be looking after the ladies, and the rest of you will be looking after the men. That means, security and basic first aid if and where required. Fellas, I know these women are gorgeous, I get it. But absolutely no one on one. Or two, three, four on one. Understand? Before you know it you’ll be pant less and your pants will be nowhere to be found. I don’t think any of you want to do that walk of shame. Or again…Officer Peters.” The men were pushing Peters jokingly and he was understandably telling them to fuck off. “Alright guys that’s enough. I expect you on site within the hour, and please, try to be professional.”  
  
“Yes, Sergeant,” the room responded in unison.  
  
The officers were motioned out of the meeting room, with Therese amongst the last to exit. Phil took the opportunity to pull herself and Officer Cantrell aside. “Goes without saying, keep your wits about you tonight. Remember, stand your ground. You are in charge, not them. Understand? If you are escorting anyone, always be in the presence of each other, or another officer. Just be careful, ok?” Both women nodded seriously at Phil’s request. With the absence of any siblings, Therese had positioned Phil as her older brother, and he filled that roll happily. There wasn’t a day that passed without Phil checking in on her; inviting her around for meals with his family, especially during the holidays. She supposed it made her feel less alone than she could, but then again her overriding feeling was loneliness, even amongst the biggest of crowds.  
  
As the two women exited the meeting room, Therese couldn’t help but think that everyone was overreacting.  
  
“Surely it’s not as bad as –“  
  
“Worse Belivet.” Cantrell interjected.  
  
“Back there, when McElroy singled you out, what was he talking about?”  
  
“Last year, a group of men were convinced that I was the ‘entertainment’ for the night, if you catch my drift, and they introduced me as that…to the whole party. “  
  
“You’re kidding?” Therese couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
  
“Nope. Dimmed lights. The whole thing.”  
  
“What on earth did you do?”  
  
“Fucking died Therese. Imagine a group of hairy, sweaty men woof whistling and cheering ‘tits out, tits out’.”  
  
Therese’s face said it all. “Yep, drink it in Belivet.” Cantrell laughed. “McElroy wasn’t lying though, the women are gorgeous, so somehow I think you’ll survive…just barely.” She said nudging Therese with her elbow.  
  
“Hey! I am a professional thank you very much.” Therese mocked offence crossing her arms.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
“Genevieve!” Therese slapped her arm.  
  
“Oi! That hurt!”  
  
“Well you deserved it, questioning my integrity as a police officer.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise that we were amidst a telenovela. How dramatic Therese.” Genevieve placed the back of her palm on her forehead and sighed loudly.  
  
“This coming from the cop that apparently twilights as a stripper.”  
  
“What’s your point?” Genevieve pursed her lips and frowned. Genevieve’s attempt at being sassy was hilarious to Therese, and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
  
“Come on, you dag. We better get going.” Therese said, still chuckling sporadically at the conversation that had just unfolded.  
  
\---  
  
By the time the girls made it outside, Therese wasn’t surprised that Dannie had ditched her for an extra early arrival at the ball. Genevieve was also stag, so they decided to ride together. With her hands on the wheel, Genevieve moved from general chit chat to a conversation more serious in nature.  
  
“I know that McElroy told us to be careful of the men, but he only sees the obvious.”  
  
“Meaning?” Therese asked, puzzled by Genevieve’s vagueness.  
  
“Many of the women are bored, lonely and frustrated Therese. A lot of them are closeted lesbians married to some of the wealthiest men in the city, so they seek release whenever the opportunity arises. One of those opportunities is tonight. Drinks flowing, everyone is distracted. I know we joke about the uniform thing all the time, but I think controlling the law enforcer is what these women love the most. These women are so stunning and glamorous Therese. They’re so intoxicating and commanding and they seem so interested in you.” Genevieve’s voice wavered as her knuckles whitened around the steering wheel.  
  
“Gen, what on earth happened last year?”  
  
“Just remember that you don’t fit within the parameters of their lifestyle. You’ll be months into a secret affair, and you know wholeheartedly that it won’t…that it couldn’t end well, but you’re already waist deep and you just can’t stop yourself. And then it’s over. It’s over because it had never really begun in the first place. At least not for them, anyway.”  
  
Therese placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder, but chose to remain silent.“No it’s ok, it’s done now and she won’t be there tonight,” Genevieve continued, “Maldives, of course.” she said, wiping her eyes and laughing in disbelief. “Just be careful, ok?”  
  
“I will, thank you Gen.” Therese responded sincerely. She was touched that Genevieve had opened up about something so personal. She was often so guarded, and Therese concluded based on the recent information that her defences had gone up as a result of a serious heartbreak.  
  
About 20 minutes later they arrived at the destination. It was one of those events that only revealed the location hours before kick-off. They were in the middle of what Genevieve called ‘bum fuck nowhere,’ and Therese concluded this to be a very accurate description. The building was stunning, like a structure one would only ever read about in fairy tales. Therese was taken aback by the beauty of the building. It was two, maybe three stories in height, she thought, with a wraparound balcony on the top story. Perfect green vines had breathed life into almost every surface of the exterior. From the car she could see that the balcony was littered with clashes of guests that were laughing, smoking and drinking happily.  
  
Their feet had only just managed to touch concrete when it began.  
  
It really was going to be a long night.


	2. Raising the stakes

Genevieve and Therese walked up the steps and through the beautiful cedar doors into a sea of glitz and glamour. The entrance hall was incredibly large, with marble tiles and an impeccably designed double staircase at the back. It did not look like a boozy night club by any stretch of the imagination, but it certainly smelt like one. Alcohol, stale cigarettes and a cacophony of perfume had Therese’s olfactory system in overdrive. The floor didn’t have the sticky glaze that she was used to, which was impressive considering the rate at which the alcohol was flowing.

Many familiar faces were scattered amongst the crowd in the entrance hall – well-known New York socialites, Fortune 500 business owners and several members of congress. A quick scan revealed a handful of blue uniforms strewn throughout the glittery mass of evening gowns and tuxedos. Therese was not surprised to see a smiling Dannie halfway up the staircase surrounded by a few very excitable women. His abrupt change in behaviour signalled the appearance of his older brother, who entered the building only moments subsequent to their arrival.

“I don’t think I have ever seen him move that fast!” Genevieve exclaimed, out of ear shot of their boss. Therese laughed and shook her head as she watched Dannie hot foot it away from the adoring eyes of the women.

“Where would you like us sergeant?” Therese asked walking over to Phil.

“If you could check in with the anti-terror security guys, they’ll let you know where they need you. Up the stairs. First door on the right.”

“We’ll head up there now.” Therese responded and then motioned Genevieve towards the staircase.

Both women fell victim to wandering hands as they manoeuvred through the crowd. Therese soon learned not to bother scolding the perpetrators, as it only encouraged more rambunctious behaviour.

“I was touched in so many places, by so many hands…or one set of hands. Ugh I don’t even want to know.” Therese shuddered as they graduated the staircase.

“Oh Belivet. Don’t tally. You’ll just end up crouched in the corner rocking in a puddle of your own urine…” Genevieve laughed.

“Charming.” Therese chuckled in response.

\---

The surveillance room was a decent size, enough to fit ten or so monitors comfortably. The team was led by Richard Semco, a young man who was a good few intakes before both Therese and Genevieve, and, like Dannie, had always been quite fond of Therese.

“Hiya ladies, what can I do for you?” the young man asked politely.

“Sergeant McElroy said to come and see you for info and placement.” Genevieve explained as they walked towards the monitors.

“Ahh yes, come on over and I will run you through a few things.”

Both women shuffled in close to the monitors. Genevieve pushed Therese right in close to Richard and Therese rolled her eyes at Genevieve’s childlike behaviour.

“Ok, so there are six main areas tonight.” Richard began pointing at the screens. “Entrance hall – level one; poker room – current level; Velcro room – also current lev –"

“Wait, Velcro room?” Therese asked, puzzled.

“Yep, Velcro room.”

“What on earth?” Therese looked closely at the monitor. She couldn’t help but laugh at the guests dressed in red Velcro suits throwing themselves at the walls. A few of them were stuck together and laughing uncontrollably, which was made funnier by the fact that Dannie was the officer trying to help them become unstuck. Every time he succeeded they ran at each other again, and she could tell he was becoming quite exasperated.

“Last year they had bubble soccer,” Genevieve said, “but I think they soon realised that drinking adults inside massive rolling balls made for quite the internal combustion…”

“Oh putrid!” Therese said as she dry reached. Richard was becoming impatient at the unnecessary chit chat between the two women. “Sorry Richard.” Therese offered sincerely.

“Ok so Velcro room is current level. Karaoke and disco – also current level. Smoker’s lounge and balcony is third level…and the pool is out the back." Even on the grainy monitors, Therese could tell that a lot of guests had forgotten their bathers. She thought about making a smart remark but she knew Richard took his role pretty seriously, so she made a mental note to save it for a better time. “Also there are bathrooms located on each level – up here they are at the end of the hall. Oh and no smoking inside apart from the smokers lounge."

“Ok, where do you need us?” Genevieve asked Richard after taking all of the information in.

“Well, most of the members of congress are watching the poker game down the hall. It is extremely high stakes, and the majority of the crowd are backing someone at the table.” Richard explained. “Now, the game started a couple of hours before the ball kicked off, so it should finish up within the next half hour,” Richard continued, “and we can hazard a guess that not everyone will be a graceful loser, so, in an attempt to keep things orderly, I’ll need you to make your presence known.”

“How so?” Therese asked, turning her gaze towards Richard momentarily.

“Place yourselves close to the table so both the players and spectators can see you. Take note of anyone that seems out of place and intercept any behaviour that seems to be escalating.”

“Sounds doable.” Genevieve remarked, looking at Therese who offered a simple nod.

“Ok, good luck girls.”

\---

Both women exited the surveillance room and made their way down the hall. Upon entering, Therese could tell that the energy in the room was a far cry from the free loving mood downstairs. It was completely silent apart from the clash of intermingling chips on the poker table, which was shrouded by a crowd standing in front of the two women.

“Call.” A female voice sounded behind the veil of spectators. It washed over Therese like an impeccable G minor chord with a perfect octave support in the base.

_Who is that?_

Suddenly Therese was thankful that her job gave her an excuse to be front and centre, a guise under which her impulsivity could remain hidden. She found herself nudging through the crowd, appeasing any discontent with politeness, her ears straining, willing to hear the voice again. A quick glance back revealed that she had gone rogue, leaving Genevieve somewhere behind, a mishap that she would later blame on simple miscommunication.

_Oh my…_

Therese’s eyes widened once she arrived at the front of the crowd. It was easy to discern that the voice belonged to the stunning blonde, as it was only she and a man that now occupied chairs at the poker table. Therese would know even among one hundred women she was sure of it, and it had her begging to be noticed but simultaneously wanting to disappear into the crowd. Before she could decide on either, the static on her radio did it for her, causing the blonde’s eyes to flash in her direction. Suddenly nervous, Therese took her hat off and smiled as an apologetic gesture, a move that saw the blonde raise an eyebrow and smirk faintly in amusement.

Therese’s knowledge of poker wasn’t vast, but she had played enough games with Dannie and the boys to have some confidence at the table. She watched as the blonde remained poised behind her healthy stack of chips as the dealer placed the flop on the table. Grey eyes flickered over the cards briefly; perfectly manicured fingers shuffling a small stack of chips agonisingly slow. Therese’s mind wandered to improper thoughts as she watched the occupied extremities intently, only to be disrupted by the deep “check” of the man to the dealer’s left. When Therese’s gaze readjusted, the blonde smirked and tweaked her head slightly, making it apparent that she had been watching Therese for quite some time.

“I’ll bet,” the blonde announced, keeping her eyes fixed on Therese as she pushed a pile of chips to the middle of the table and then casually lent back in her chair. Therese was sure that her thumping heart was audible to the entire room, but she kept her composure regardless. 

“Call,” the man responded, his chips spilling onto the green felt like 500k was just the spare change that he found at the bottom of his pants pocket.

The dealer wasted no time revealing the turn card, which Therese presumed was an eager attempt to hasten the rate of play now that the game was in its final stages. The blonde remained un-phased throughout the post-turn betting, with both players matching one another with a decent but substantial bet. The fifth and final card saw the blonde’s opponent remain steely gazed, deep in thought before pushing his entire stack forward only moments later, “I’m all in.”

Therese watched closely as the blonde leant in on her left elbow, rested her chin on her upturned palm and turned her gaze to her opponent. After a beat her eyes darted to her chips, some of which her right hand had been shuffling habitually throughout the whole round.

“I’ll call,” the blonde said after what seemed like an eternity, her voice trickling down Therese’s spinal cord and pooling in her stomach like butterflies just out of the cacoon. The man stood up, his hands covering his face as his opponent revealed her cards – the winning hand with four of a kind. It was an amicable conclusion, like millions had not just been lost or won, which Therese found great comfort in. The blonde’s gaze fell onto Therese momentarily before her attention was encroached upon by numerous spectators congratulating her on her win.

Remembering that she was on the job, Therese turned and began walking towards the entrance, hoping to find Genevieve. Only a few paces in, she looked down with a smile after feeling a small disc slip into her right hand. She lifted her head, finding the blonde leaning on the wall by the entrance doors. Therese received a quick wink and cocksure smile, and as quickly as she could have imagined it, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be drowning in Carol from the next chapter, I promise!


	3. Level ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belivet brings the swagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a celebration that Carol has finally been released on DVD here in Australia. Yay!

“What the fuck have you been doing Belivet?” Genevieve pulled Therese out of her stupor. Therese could tell that she was pissed off, but she wasn’t sure why.

“I’m sorry?” she asked politely.

“You’re kidding right?”

Therese’s mind returned to the beautiful blonde as Genevieve harped on about the inappropriate behaviour of the spectators. Apparently she missed a whole lot of crude heckling and a minor scuffle or two whilst she was _hanging out_ up the front. Ordinarily Therese would be offended by such an accusation, but she knew she simply had no legs to stand on.

“I’m sorry Gen, I was just –”

“Pining shamelessly after the blonde?” Genevieve interjected.

“Um. No…I. Well –”

“Might as well have been holding a boom box over your head outside of her bedroom window?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Therese shot back.

“This was you,” Genevieve let out an over-exaggerated sigh as she brought her clasped hands to one cheek.

“Oh shut up!” Therese swatted Genevieve’s arm with the back of her hand. “I’m sure everyone was staring at her like that. She’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure whether she noticed.” Genevieve motioned Therese to exit into the hallway.

“Why do you say that?”

“She was only looking at you.”

Therese’s stomach flipped as she slid the chip into her back pocket.

\---

As they entered the hallway, Therese could see the blonde in the distance walking slowly towards the ladies room. She was wearing a champagne coloured dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The sway of her hips was incredibly sexy, and Therese had a hard time listening to anything that Genevieve was saying.

“Are you listening to me Belivet?”

“Of course.” A frown appeared on Therese’s face at the sight of a brunette woman linking arms with the blonde, both throwing their heads back with laughter. It was extremely apparent that Therese was not listening to Genevieve, and when she matched the line of Therese’s gaze, Genevieve could see that she was again fixated on the blonde.

“Belivet look at me,” Genevieve shook Therese arm to get her attention, “we’re working, which means that she,” Genevieve pointed at the blonde to emphasise her point, “is out of bounds.”

Just as Therese heard Genevieve’s last words, the blonde turned and met her gaze with a playful grin. She watched in amusement as the blonde placed a cigarette in her mouth, gave her that same cocksure look and then disappeared into the ladies room.

“Come on Therese, we have–”

_‘Female officer requested for first aid. Two female guests have slipped over in the pool area,'_ their radios crackled.

“Officer Cantrell will be right there.” Therese responded as she started towards the ladies room. When she turned around, she couldn’t help but laugh at Genevieve’s horrified expression.

“You’re such an asshole Belivet. If I have to go deal with these women, so do you!”

“My person is required elsewhere.”

“No your person isn’t!”

“My person just witnessed a guest place a cigarette in her mouth with a clear intention to smoke on a non-smoking floor,” Therese said matter of factly, “so yes, my person _is_ required elsewhere, officer.”

“Oh fuck your person.” Genevieve knew Therese had her on a technicality, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend’s audacious manner. “Go. Uphold your duty, brave officer.”

Therese responded by placing her hat firmly on her head, kissing three fingers and saluting them like Katniss Everdeen. She then turned and began making her way down the hall.

“This is not the Hunger Games and you are not Katniss!” Genevieve shouted as she watched a determined Therese close in on the ladies room door.

Therese stopped suddenly and turned around in mock horror, hand to her chest.

 “Just be careful,” Genevieve mouthed, giving her a look of genuine concern.

“I will.” Therese mouthed in response. 

\---

Therese pushed through the ladies room door to find the blonde and her friend by the window, smoking.

“I’m sorry ladies, but you are unable to smoke on this level, building policy,” she said, walking up to them slowly. They both turned and looked at her, chuckling.

“When you’ve just won four million dollars in a poker game, you get a free pass to smoke wherever you choose,” the brunette said tapping away at her phone.

“Is that so?” Therese responded, each hand now resting upon its respective hip. Remembering the sergeant’s directions, she was intent on standing her ground.

“Yes in fact, _it is_.” The brunette retorted, her eyes still fixated on her device. Therese found the tone and manner in which the brunette was speaking to her to be incredibly disrespectful, and downright rude for that matter. Ordinarily Therese was quite stern with behaviour such as this, but evidently this woman was a friend of the blonde’s, and she made a decision to let it slide, for now at least.

 “And you agree with your friend Ms–?” Therese met the blonde’s gaze firmly.

“ _Mrs_ ,” the blonde responded pointedly, cocking a brow, “Aird.”

Therese felt a twinge of disappointment settle in her stomach, and she was sure it read all over her face. Perhaps the blonde was one of those women Genevieve had warned her about; bored, lonely and looking for a little excitement. Therese held her gaze, watching her draw a slow breath from the cigarette as she deliberated the intentions of the woman in front of her. _She’s different._

“And you share such sentiments Mrs. Aird?” Therese said after a long silence. 

“And if I did Ms–?”

“Officer”

“Pardon?” the blonde feigned ignorance, a slight smirk now wrapped around her lipstick stained cigarette.

“It’s Officer Belivet.” Therese responded, her attention drawn to red lips seeping smoke effortlessly.

“My apologies _Officer Belivet._ I thought you may have been an addition to your friend’s act from last year…you know the one you were standing with out in the hallway.”

“I’m not a stripper and neither is–" Therese folded her arms.

“I’m curious officer,” the blonde interjected, narrowing her eyes, “would it be such a crime if I shared the same sentiments as my dear friend Abby here?”

“No.” Therese suddenly felt a step behind, and was desperate to regain equal footing. Feeling bold, she stepped forward and slid the cigarette out of the blonde’s hand. Taking a drag, she exhaled, “just a little pedestrian.”

“Is..is that so?” the woman was caught off guard, eyes widened slightly at the audacity of the officer not only confiscating her cigarette, but smoking it in front of her AND criticising her at the same time.

“Yes ma’am it is,” Therese nodded, brushing her body lightly against the blonde as she leant around her to put the cigarette out on the sill of the open window. The blonde’s breath hitched when their bodies made contact, which Therese mentally congratulated herself for despite being just as affected by their close proximity.

Everything about the blonde was completely intoxicating; Therese’s heart was thumping and she avoided eye contact for fear that she might do something unseemly. She reluctantly created an appropriate distance between them in an attempt to regain her composure, but it was apparent that the blonde had other plans.

“And when you say _pedestrian_ Officer 645-A,” the blonde stepped in and began gingerly tracing the indentations of Therese’s badge with her perfectly manicured index finger, “what exactly do you mean?”

“Well…” Therese swallowed hard, her gaze dropping to her badge and then slowly meeting grey eyes once again. She pondered her response as the rise and fall of her chest continued to grow in response to their close proximity.

“Hmm?” the woman peaked her eyebrows.

“Well,” Therese repeated again, “thinking that –“

_‘Officer Belivet. Your presence is required in the pool area ASAP,’_ her radio crackled.

“Be right there,” Therese responded on the radio mounted on her left shoulder, eyes never leaving the blonde. If it weren’t too cocky a thought, Therese would guess that the woman looked slightly disappointed at their impending departure. Therese wanted nothing more than to continue this flirtatious dance, but she was after all on duty.

At that thought, she reluctantly turned and walked towards the bathroom door. Holding it open, she motioned the two women out.

“You are quite welcome to smoke ladies, but it must be in the smoker’s lounge or outside.”

The brunette snapped her head up, scoffed and rolled her eyes before heading towards the door. Upon exiting, Therese feigned sincerity, “sorry to pull you from your Candy Crush game Abby, it looked like a difficult level.” The brunette brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh and then smacked her playfully on the arm.

“You prick!”

Therese knew she had no grounds to warn Abby for her behaviour, being that she had witnessed the entire flirtatious exchange between herself and her friend, and she didn’t think that she would have the audacity to call her names unless she knew this as well.

Anyone could see that both women were absolutely enamoured with one another. _Lucky I wasn’t choking or on fire!_ Abby chuckled to herself as she watched both women watching one another intensely. She was particularly excited because her friend hadn’t shown a skerrick on interest in anyone for years. _Well she is young,_ Abby contemplated Therese, _but great sense of humour and can put Carol through her paces…which is refreshing! I like her._

“Mrs Aird won’t be a Mrs for that much longer,” Abby leant in and whispered in Therese’s ear, “just in case you were wondering.”

Therese responded with a small, but hopeful smile.

 “What on earth…is this a teenage slumber party all of a sudden?” The blonde interjected. “What are you saying Abby Gerhard?”

 “Relax, Carol. I just told her that you can’t play the married card anymore. Tata!” Abby did a quick Queen’s wave and vanished into the crowd.

“Abby, I swea –”

“Carol,” Therese realigned the woman’s attention as she leant against the wall adjacent to the exit.

“Yes, officer?” the blonde slowly moved towards Therese.

“I like it, it’s nice.”

“Well,” the woman placed her perfectly manicured fingers on the wall to the left of Therese’s face.

“Yes?” the words somehow managed to escape Therese’s mouth as she looked into grey eyes.

“I like that hat,” the blonde whispered in her ear and then exited smirking into the hallway.

“Carol?” Therese spoke softly as she followed the blonde into the hallway, watching intently as the woman stopped and turned slowly to face her.

“Thinking that money somehow affords you a different set of entitlements,” Therese reached into her back pocket as she walked up to the blonde. Pulling the chip out, she slipped it into Carol’s hand as she leant in and whispered in passing, “ _that_ is pedestrian.”

Therese didn’t look back as she continued her path down the hallway.

She didn’t need to.

_Level ground._


	4. A run with revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Elite ball, Therese and Genevieve go for a morning run.

“It was great!” Therese laughed as she kept pace with her running mate.

“It fucking was not great!” Genevieve responded.

Therese stopped, hunched over like she was breathing through a stitch. Genevieve was a little concerned, until Therese lifted her head, revealing that she had only stopped running so she could continue laughing without any physical demands getting in the way.

“You’re such an asshole!” Genevieve punched Therese’s arm.

“Ouch!” Therese rubbed her arm. “Hey, I’m not the one that pushed you _in_ the pool Gen.”

“Yeah but you stood by the edge laughing for a good five minutes before you decided to help me. And then you radioed Dannie so he could have a good laugh as well,” Genevieve crossed her arms in a huff. “All the while I am stuck with all of these naked women giggling and jumping on me. I may be partial to a naked woman or two, I’ll freely admit that, but certainly not the women from last night.”

“Oh come on Gen, you were clearly loving it.”

“What part of my begging you to get me out of the pool possibly gave you that impression Therese?”

“You were really wet.” Therese sprinted off, turning back only to shoot her a self-satisfied smile. Whatever harm Genevieve was to inflict on her, Therese had already decided that it was totally worth it.

“You’re gone!” Genevieve sprinted towards Therese with a smirk on her face. _Walked straight into that one Cantrell_ , Genevieve acknowledged as she closed the gap between them. Therese shrieked loudly as her friend quickened her pace. Therese could run, but she was no match for Genevieve, who had run many a marathon since they had met. “Besides,” Genevieve was now only steps behind Therese, “you’re the one to talk!” she barged her friend and sprinted ahead laughing. Therese was thankful that her blush was hidden by the colour the run had given her. Genevieve was right, her mind was at capacity with thoughts of the blonde, of _Carol_.

Both women pulled back as they finished up at the neighbourhood park. As they worked through their cool down stretches, Genevieve couldn’t contain her curiosity. “So, the blonde, how’d it go last night?”

“Oh, you mean Carol? I don’t know. I’m ah –“

“Smitten Belivet.” Genevieve pushed her playfully. “It’s all over your face!”

“It is not!”

“You won’t even look at me, Therese. Dead giveaway.”

“Yes I will!” Therese exclaimed, despite her eyes darting everywhere but on her friend.

“Look at me then.” Genevieve moved around trying to make eye contact with Therese.

“No.” Therese swatted her friend away, blushing profusely.

“See?! Smitten kitten!” Genevieve poked Therese's stomach in laughter, causing her friend to back away.

“Pretty much,” Therese exhaled whilst ruffling her short hair, an anxious gesture that Genevieve knew too well.

“Come on Therese! This is great!” Genevieve gave her friend a quick hug out of sheer excitement.

“What happened to _you need to be careful Therese, these women will suck you in Therese, you’ll get hurt Therese_.” Therese used a mocking tone, keeping her arms by her sides as Genevieve squeezed her.

“First of all, I don’t sound like that, thank you very much. Second of all, this is different.”

“How? Why?” Therese furrowed her brow.

“ _You_ are different.”

“Stop Gen. I’m getting confused with your constant lengthy explanations.” Therese’s face remained deadpan.

“Oh shut up, would you? Here I am trying to be serious, and you mock me, to my face, in front of all of these people.” Genevieve gestured towards an empty park, causing Therese to giggle at her ability to make light of almost any situation. “May I continue, asshole?”

“Please.” Therese sat down at the park bench and took a swig of her water bottle.

“You are the most self-assured individual that I know. You don’t take shit Belivet, not from anyone. You know who you are and what you believe in. You would have called bullshit last night and you know it.”

“Yeah, I mean. I don’t kno –“

“You do know Therese. She’s different, and I think it scares you.”

“I think I screwed it up. That is what scares me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was so unbelievably engrossed in her – keeping up with her, one upping her that I just left her standing alone in the hallway, assuming that I had won in some way. And for what? It isn’t like me to not give her a chance to respond, to prove that I misjudged her based on the information made available to me. After it was all said and done I couldn’t find her again. She probably hit the ground running.” Therese laced her fingers behind her head.

“Obviously you wanted to give her the opportunity Therese, you just didn’t get the chance.”

“I know.”

“And you should never apologise for being human Therese. If her interest is piqued, it’ll be because of _you_ , the person that _you_ brought to the table…and, let’s face it, probably that cute little butt of yours, too.”

“Gen!” Therese’s eyes widened at her friend’s comment.

“What? You’ve got a rockin’ bod. Can’t I compliment you on anything Belivet?”

“Oh please, you haven’t seen Carol’s.” Therese smirked ever so slightly.

“Oh I admired it from afar.” Genevieve wiggled her eyebrows with a smile.

“Hey now.” Therese raised her eyebrows in warning.

“As if I would even get a look in Therese. I’ve never seen anyone look at you the way that she does…well besides Richard. You think that boy would give up, but no.”

“Barking up the wrong tree, wholeheartedly.” Therese chuckled and smiled.

“She don’t do dick, Dick. When you gon’ learn boy?” Genevieve pursed her lips.

“Oh Gen, you are so not ghetto.” Therese rolled her eyes.

“Bullshit, gurrll.” Genevieve clicked her fingers in an attempt to be sassy, to which Therese laughed and shook her head. “Seriously though, you need to stop mulling over this.”

“I know, I know. I just hope I get to see her again, at the very least just to give her the opportunity that I didn’t give her last night.”

“And you will, if it is meant to be.”

“I’m not exactly confident that we travel in the same circles Gen.”

“You just never know Therese.” Genevieve said nonchalantly as she reached for her phone in her jacket pocket. “Shit, sorry I just have to send this text through while I think about it.”

“Ooo a new lady friend from the pool last night?” Therese wiggled her eyebrows.

“Don’t be gross.” Genevieve began tapping away.

_**Hey stranger, sorry I didn’t catch you last night. How have you been? Gen xx** _

“Anyways, the awards tonight, are you pumped?” Genevieve asked Therese to keep her engaged.

“Not really. You know how I am with these things. And it’s a Saturday, that I actually have off…”

**\--Genevieve! I didn’t want to seek you out in case you weren’t** **ready ** ** ** **after everything with you know who. But I am so glad********** **********that you have ** **reached out! I’ve been quite well. And you? Let’s catch up soon! – A Xx****** ** ** ** **

Genevieve turned her gaze to her friend, “that part is shit, I agree. But, you are getting _the_ award Therese.”

**_Thanks Abby. Will the sponsor spare a moment for a mere recipient tonight?_ **

**\--Of course, the awards! A perfect opportunity to catch up!**

“I was just doing my job Gen.” Therese looked around as the Saturday morning usuals began strolling around the park; papers under arms, coffees in hands. As soon as Therese saw dogs, Genevieve knew that she would be ditched. Right now she was grateful that Therese was more interested in animals than humans. “Be right back.” Therese said and she ran off. “Hello puppy!”

 

_**Will your friend be there? Carol?** _

 

**\--Yes. Recipient & presenter. Why? **

 

_**My +1 is one love struck officer.** _

 

**\--Belivet?!**

 

_**Yep. Recipient.** _

 

**\--Fuck off! Perfect.**

 

_**A mutual feeling, yes?** _

 

**\--Indeed. I have much to organise in light of this new information ;). See you tonight. Xx**

 

_**Looking forward to it xx** _

 

**\--Gen, you have no idea! Xx**

 

As fate would have it, or through Abby’s demands as a sponsor, Carol’s award would precede Therese’s at the ‘Celebrating Women’ ceremony, leaving her to distribute plaques to the last group of recipients, including Genevieve, and of course Therese, who was receiving the final award of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for my delayed update. Work has had me under its thumb of late.
> 
> Things are going to get super fun from here! I'm excited to continue!


	5. To be acknowledged is to acknowledge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awards night, much to Therese's utter dismay...
> 
> ...in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift to Mrs. nagev, who does nothing but encourage me to keep writing.

“Good God Abby, look at me…what a complete shit show.” Carol looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, poking and pulling her face with utter disdain. “Whoever thought of putting on these awards the night after New York’s biggest party is just plain cruel.”

“Carol, you look fine,” Abby, who was sitting on Carol’s bed, rolled her eyes at her best friend’s words, knowing that _fine_ was a complete understatement. In fact she was sure Carol could wear a grubby shower curtain and still remain the most beautiful woman in the room. “And before you say it, no you shouldn’t change, the grey looks fantastic.”

“You don’t think the dress is a little short, you know, for a woman of my vintage?”

“A woman of your vint –?” Abby scoffed. “Oh please Carol, you’ve got the best pins in town! On second thought, maybe just a blouse and knickers will be more appropriate attire for tonight.”

Carol threw her head back in laughter. “Can you imagine?”

“I don’t have to,” Abby wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, “besides, I really don’t think you would hear anyone complain.”

It was Carol’s turn to roll her eyes, “Abby you are too kind…and a complete liar.”

“Well, I can’t remember the last time I had a hot young thang all up and in my grill.”

“Oh Abby, just don’t.” Carol winced at her awful twang.

“Fuck you,” Abby laughed, “and stop dodging my statement.”

“To what are you referring Abigail?”

“Baby Belivet…the officer from last night.”

“Oh please, I am sure that she was just killing time.”

“Mhmm,” Abby raised an eyebrow, knowing that it would aggravate her friend even further.

“What do you mean _mhmmm_ ,” Carol exaggerated.

“Oh nothing,” Abby smirked.

“I hate it when you do that!”

“I know.” Abby beamed and then checked the time. “Shit, we’ve got to make tracks _Ms. Recipient_.”

Carol turned to the mirror for a last once over, and was still confident that she looked nightmarish. _How frightful._ Carol mused as she ran her fingers through her hair and touched up her already immaculate red lipstick.

 

\---

 

“I forgot to tell you that the awards organisers called this morning to inform me that there has been a change up in the awards ordering tonight.” Carol announced as she manoeuvred her car through the traffic. “A little disorganised, don’t you think?”

“Must have been a reason for it.” Abby chimed in, trying to hide her smirk.

“I don’t even know who I am handing awards out to. So disorganised.” Carol sighed, clearly frazzled and nervous.

“You don’t need to know their names Carol, you just need to hand them the award, say congratulations, maybe a kiss on the cheek if it warrants it. No biggy.” Abby said as she heard her phone ding.

“I doubt very much that I’ll be doing any of that touchy feely business Abigail!” Carol said, the disdain evident in her voice.

 

**_Did you get the slides?_ **

 

“It’ll be over before you know it. And then we can drink!” Abby said as she simultaneously tapped away at her phone.

 

**I did. Can you keep her up the back? We’re about 5 away. We’ll be front row waiting for Carol’s award.**

 

“I’ll feel a lot better once my speech is over. Public speaking makes me incredibly nervous.”

“I know, but you are so good at it Carol. You’ll blow them away. And what you’ve achieved is worth talking about.”

 

**_Done. Therese’s style to lay low._ **

 

**Fantastic. Carol is handing a group of people their awards. You and Therese included.**

 

“I am looking forward to a whisky sour, I can tell you that much.” Carol hummed at the thought. “Last minute donor stuff? Or a pretty young, how do you say it, _thang_?” Carol chuckled, keeping herself amused whilst Abby tapped away at her phone.

**_Excellent._ **

 

**What a night it will be! Xx**

 

“I don’t sound like that, do I?” Abby was mortified. “I’ve been saying thang for years. This is just awful.”

“My dear Abigail, you absolutely do sound like that.”

“Never again.”

“You know as well as I that you can’t help yourself!” Carol laughed.

 

\---

 

“Gosh it feels like graduation day all over again.” Therese called out to Gen as she pushed her Windsor knot up towards her collar.

“I know. Gloves and all. Pretty fancy stuff Belivet.” Genevieve emerged from the bathroom, strutting around ridiculously in her ceremonial get up before throwing her phone onto Therese’s bed.

“I dare you to walk up like that to get your award.” Therese pulled her blazer on laughing at her friend’s reflection in the mirror.

“I just might. I’m pretty friggen suave Belivet.”

“Subject to interpretation.” Therese buttoned her coat and then pulled a white glove onto each hand.

“You know this officer can’t _Can...trell_ the ladies. Get it? _Con_ -trol... _Can_ -trell."

“You didn’t.” Therese pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

“I did.” Genevieve beamed.

“Grab your cap, Degeneres. We’re already late.”

“I’m more of a Portia, really.”

“Let’s go!” Therese slapped Genevieve with her cap, ushering her out of the apartment and yelling out "goodbye my babies!" before closing the front door. 

 

\---

 

Therese exited Genevieve’s car and poured her eyes over the crowd and the auditorium that stood before her. At 7 years old she baulked at receiving an award at school assembly, and she was doing the same now. _It’s just one award, among many awards._ _And then it’s over_. The thought was more of an affirmation, a desperate attempt get her through the doors.

“You ready?” Genevieve squeezed her shoulder after sorting out the valet. She knew Therese would be struggling with the thought of being recognised for ‘just doing her job,’ particularly in front of an entire auditorium of people.

“The boys are inside, perhaps to support us, perhaps to perve. I’m not certain.”

“The latter, I’m sure.” Therese laughed.

As they pushed through the auditorium doors, it was of no surprise to Genevieve that Therese expressed a keen desire to remain up the back.

“Didn’t they tell you? The seats are allocated. You’re front row Belivet.” Genevieve stated, watching her friend’s face drop, absolutely mortified. After letting Therese panic for a few moments, Genevieve laughed, “I’m only joking Therese! Well, I’m quite sure the seats would be allocated but I doubt very much that you would be front row. The first three rows are probably sponsors.”

“You’re horrible.” Therese exhaled loudly.

“If only you knew.” Genevieve stated as she craned her neck to observe the crowd.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine to hang up the back. I don’t think anyone would groan if they got a better seat anyways.”

_All guests are requested to take their seats. All guests are requested to take their seats._

“It’s now or never Belivet.” Genevieve stated after listening to the repetitive announcement.

Therese exhaled and closed her eyes, “I know.”

As they entered the awards room, the boys were all smiles and thumbs up. Therese was grateful to have such supportive workmates, even if it did make her incredibly nervous on a night like this. It felt like graduation, and Therese struggled to listen not out of boredom like all those years ago, but due to the dread of having to be front and centre at some stage throughout the night. It was 45 minutes into the ceremony when Therese was brought out of her inner turmoil.

_“….please join me in welcoming the incomparable Carol Aird to the stage.”_

Therese’s eyes shot up and she braced herself by squeezing Genevieve’s forearm in utter disbelief. A standing ovation across the sea of guests shielded the blonde from her view. Therese stood, desperate to confirm with her eyes what she thought she had just heard.

_It’s her._

Therese’s eyes followed the blonde as she ascended the steps that led to the stage.

“You’re the only one still standing!” Genevieve whispered and tugged Therese back down to her seat. She needed Therese to remain concealed if the plan was to be successful, but Therese’s facial expression suggested a “STELLA!” type greeting may be on the fore, so she was bracing herself wholeheartedly.

Therese was lost to the mere vision of this woman. She looked absolutely stunning in grey. _And her legs!_ Therese gasped inwardly, a blush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. She fingered a gap around her collar in an attempt to cool herself down.

And then she spoke.

_“Someone once told me that it is pedestrian to think that money affords individuals a different set of standards."_  

Therese turned and looked at Genevieve, who knew immediately that the person Carol was referring to was Therese. Genevieve couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s convictions, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder proudly.

_“Whilst I unequivocally agree with such statement, I do believe that we must remind one another that money can afford us, all of us, a chance at the equal footing that we all deserve.”_

At that point the regret that Therese had been feeling quadrupled. _I knew she would have proved me wrong._ Therese chastised herself, dropping her head in disappointment.

_“Last night I won a high stakes poker game. Whilst I enjoyed wiping the arrogance off the faces of those men...one by one …”_ Carol smirked as the crowd laughed. _“I am over the moon that this prize money, along with my own, will see my foundation continue to give victims of domestic violence a chance at a new life…a fair life. I am truly humbled to be recognised tonight, particularly among the company of such strong female visionaries. Thank you, and congratulations to all other recipients tonight. I am proud to stand alongside you.”_

The crowd was a mixture of whistles and cheers as Carol smiled and nodded thank you to the sea of people. Her award was taken backstage and she moved to the side of the podium, whilst the MC once again took over.

_“We couldn’t let her leave that easily ladies and gents! Carol has kindly offered to hand out awards for the last few recipients…and what an honour it will be for both parties!”_

“What the heck?” Therese whispered, eyes widened as she turned to Genevieve. “I could deal with her maybe being backstage after her award or somewhere in the crowd. But giving me my award? I’m mortified.”

“Calm down Therese. You should be proud of what you did! Besides, you said you wanted to see her again. Well if this isn’t your opportunity, I don’t know what–”

_“…Genevieve Cantrell!”_

“Oh shit, that’s me!” Genevieve stood up and straightened her uniform quickly before making her way down the aisle. A subtle wink from Abby on the edge of the front row gave Genevieve all the confidence she needed to ascend the stairs without tripping. After shaking the speaker’s hand, she made her way over to Carol, who had a hint of recognition in her eyes.

“Congratulations Officer Cantrell. Your work with our youth is truly commendable.” Carol said before shaking her hand. Genevieve could tell she was shocked, not at the fact that she was involved in such work, but at the fact that she was there, which begged the question as to whether Therese was there also.

“Why thank you Carol.” Genevieve said with a confident smirk, which saw Carol peer out into the crowd momentarily before returning her gaze to Genevieve, who responded by adding a raised eyebrow to her already suggestive demeanour, “have a good night, won't you?"

The MC returned to the podium as Genevieve exited the stage. Therese could see Carol peering into the crowd as the MC said a few lines inviting the next recipient on stage. She watched as Carol smiled and handed the award to the woman. She missed what the award was for, but the woman was absolutely delighted and Therese couldn’t help but feel elated for her.

“How’d I go?!” Genevieve whispered as she returned to her seat.

“Fabulous Gen, I’m so proud of you.” Therese put her hand out for a knuckle jab.

“Thanks babe!” Genevieve looked at her plaque carefully. Therese could tell that she was proud of herself. _She should be._

Therese returned her gaze to Carol, who was now standing to the side of a projection screen that had been lowered from the ceiling. Her eyes widened at the screen lit up with “The Bravery Award.”

_No._

_“Please join me in welcoming Sergeant Olivia Benson to present our final award of the evening.”_

Therese watched Sergeant Benson ascend the stairs in her pristine uniform. She had always been in awe of her superior, and had very much hoped to follow in her footsteps as an officer.

_“As a police officer we swear an oath to protect those around us. Every day we head out to the streets with the intention of upholding this oath. Any officer in this room tonight would agree with me when I say that a day in uniform is a day never lived twice. Every day brings a new challenge, a new assignment, and, of course, new dangers. The young officer that I am honouring tonight is the absolute personification of this statement. It was 4 a.m. on a Sunday morning when a 911 call placed Officer Therese Belivet in the line of fire…_ ”

All of a sudden a picture of a uniformed Therese flashed upon the projection screen, causing her to sink into her chair, mortified.

“Perhaps next time you’ll think twice before you laugh at my misfortune.” Genevieve whispered in Therese’s ear.

“You didn’t?” Therese turned to her in disbelief.

“Oh I absolutely did.” Genevieve responded, grinning from ear to ear.

_“This was not by accident, or by simple bad luck, but by choice. Officer Belivet chose to uphold her oath to protect, when she shielded a young woman from a bullet that was intended to kill her. A bullet that this woman would receive for simply knowing too much.”_

Therese returned her gaze to the stage where another photo flashed of her, this time at the scene of the incident where she was on her back surrounded by paramedics.

“Please don’t tell me you put a slideshow together Genevieve.” Therese asked, desperate for her friend to say no. Genevieve, usually a woman of many words, simply wiggled her eyebrows in sheer delight. Therese cursed under her breath and shielded her face with her hands, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. “I actually hate you.”

Down the front Abby was watching Carol intently, who, at the sight of an injured Therese brought her hand to her mouth in horror. She turned her gaze to Abby and dropped her hand to her chest, signifying how incredibly touched she was by Therese’s actions. _She didn’t even know this woman and she took a bullet for her._

_“In one moment, one breath, Officer Belivet’s life was changed forever, but her act of bravery allowed one young woman a chance at a life that she wouldn’t otherwise have.”_

“Really Genevieve, the hospital photos?!” Therese chastised her friend in a harsh whisper.

“You look so cute in your gown, all recovery-ey and shit.”

“Yeah, that’s the last thing I need – Carol seeing me bare arsed in a hospital gown!”

“Relax, you can’t see your arse in these photos, I made su–oh actually that one must of slipped through.” Genevieve nodded towards the screen.

“You’ve got to be kidd–“ Therese turned to the screen in absolute horror.

“Just kidding!” Genevieve laugh whispered, causing Therese to pinch her under her upper arm.

“Oh you’re–“

_“…in welcoming the recipient of…”_

“Let go, please!” Genevieve whispered coarsely.

_“…Bravery Award…”_

“Not a chance in hell!”

_“…couldn’t be more deserving…”_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tears were threatening the corners of Genevieve’s eyes.

_“…Officer Therese Belivet!”_

“Count your blessings Cantrell.” Therese whispered with her best pageant girl smile before rising to make her way toward the stage. The crowd was cheering, especially the boys who could be heard from down the street. It only took one glance from Carol for Therese to forget everything – the crowd, the award, the horrendous slideshow. Her heart was in her throat and she was sure it vibrated under the feet of every occupied seat in the auditorium.

As Therese moved onto the stage, she kept her focus on Sergeant Benson, who she could tell was truly proud of her act of bravery. She was incredibly touched by her superior’s display of emotion. Therese brought herself within arm’s reach of Sergeant Benson and saluted her out of respect, which was reciprocated only moments later. It was a sight that Carol found incredibly arousing, activating numerous scenarios involving the uniformed officer and herself, which were unapologetically adult in nature. Heat crept from her neck onto her face, which threatened to deepen as the officer made her way over to collect her award. Carol was grateful that Therese was gloved because her hands were extremely clammy. She managed to pull herself together only moments before Therese was standing in front of her.

“I am truly in awe... _Therese_.” Carol said as she shook Therese’s hand. Therese's senses were overwhelmed by Carol - the sight, touch and sound of _Therese_  on her lips. 

“As am I Mrs. Aird,” Therese held her gaze intently before leaning in and whispering, “you had me at compassion.”

“Miss…as of midnight tonight.” Carol responded, breaking their hand shake but not their eye contact as she handed Therese her plaque like a routine worn in.

“I hope to see you at the awards reception down the street.” Therese stated, her eyes hopeful and unflinching.

“You will…now that I have a reason to swing by.” Carol smirked slightly, watching Therese who was now being signalled to get off the stage.

“I’ll see you there, Carol.” Therese turned and smiled, before descending the stairs and disappearing into the crowd.

 

\---

 

Therese grabbed two glasses of Verve and made a beeline for Carol, who was standing alone amongst the crowd – eyes wandering, searching the endless faces surrounding her. As Therese closed the distance between them, the blonde’s eyes landed on her, a smile of relief adorning her face.

“Therese!” a woman ran out of the crowd hugging the brunette excitedly. Therese did her best not to spill the liquid as the woman wrapped her arms around her. The hug did nothing to pull her eyes away from Carol, who was evidently disheartened by Therese’s encounter with the attractive woman. Noticing that Carol was about to take her leave, Genevieve pushed through the crowd to stand by Carol's side. 

“That’s the woman that Therese saved.”

“Is that so?” Carol’s eyes flickered towards Genevieve momentarily before returning to Therese.

“Yep. Bit of a hero complex. She thinks the world of Therese.”

“Understandably.” Carol responded as she watched Therese pose for photos with the woman and her family.

“I could see that she was heading for you, and hear me when I say that there is no other place that she would rather be tonight than in your company...so don’t hesitate, ok?” Carol looked at Genevieve with a thankful smile. It was just what she needed to hear. She headed towards Therese with a newfound confidence, and smiled as their eyes locked.

“I’ll be waiting on the balcony.” Carol said as she plucked _her_ champagne glass from one of Therese’s hands. As she moved past her, she felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

“I’m coming now.” Therese stated to Carol, who looked at Therese’s free hand on her wrist before meeting her eyes once again. In one swift, but delicate movement, Carol had Therese’s hand within her own, a gesture that she utilised to keep them connected as they manoeuvred through the crowd.

Now on the balcony, Therese released their grip and brushed her hand up Carol’s arm, resting it on her shoulder.“You look beautiful, Carol.” Therese said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Finding that she was unable to respond, Carol placed her hand atop Therese’s and smiled, a shy blush colouring her cheeks.

Suddenly a loud deep voice came booming onto the balcony.

“What the hell do you think you are doing with your hands on my wife?!”


	6. Black and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Harge.

The warmth underneath Therese’s palm disappeared as Carol jumped back in fright.

“Harge. What are you doing here?” Carol’s tone was direct, but tentative.

“I can’t support my wife on her big night?” The man said as he staggered towards them.

“Sir.” Feeling the man was getting a little too close, Therese stepped in to stop him in his tracks. She looked at Carol for how she would like to proceed with her soon to be ex-husband.

 “Would you mind giving us a minute officer?” Carol asked apprehensively, painfully aware that Therese was hurt by the impersonal nature of her question.

“Not a problem, _Ma’am._ ” Carol winced at Therese’s words. “I’ll be right inside if you need me.”

Therese shot her eyes directly to Harge, who was smiling arrogantly, as if he had won some sort of competition. Therese removed her coat slowly, the gun on her belt eradicating any semblance of the smile that once adorned his face. Stepping past him, she glanced back towards Carol, who was watching her intently with eyes brimming with a thousand words unsaid.

\---

Therese didn’t want to leave Carol’s side, but she knew that demanding to stay would be to assume that she knew what was best for Carol. The deep, albeit brief attachment that she felt to Carol was doing its best to blur the line between cop and friend, and Therese cautioned herself to wade through the emotions before reacting to the situation unfolding before her.

Therese grabbed a water bottle by the bar and returned within eye shot of the balcony. She had only had one glass of Verve before she and Carol were interrupted, but her small stature and intermittent drinking habits ensured that she felt the effects alcohol quite easily.

The conversation on the balcony appeared to be quite tense, and Therese was on edge, desperate to help wherever she could. But she was wary of jumping in, putting herself in the midst of business that didn’t concern her outside of the fact that she had feelings for Carol.

“Sergeant Benson.” Therese nodded to the woman now standing beside her.

“Oh Therese, enough with the formalities. I’ve known you since you were a child.”

Olivia was correct, they had indeed known each other for years. Both had been blessed with alcoholic mothers and a broken home, which led to a sisterly bond that to this day remains unbroken.

“I’m sorry Liv, I’m just distracted.” Therese glanced at Olivia and then returned her eyes to the scene on the balcony.

“By the beautiful blonde, no doubt?” Olivia raised an eyebrow.

“Is it that obvious?”

“And here I was thinking that you have what it takes to make detective.” Olivia joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Ouch.” Therese feigned offence. 

“Harge looks pretty heated out there.” Olivia commented after a few moments.

“Wait, you know him?” Therese’s attention was pulled towards Olivia momentarily.

“Yeah, I’ve known him for years. He’s a pretty wealthy businessman, but all the money in the world can’t help you when you are about to lose the woman that you love.”

“He shouldn’t be here Olivia, he’s just going to embarrass her. He’s staggering and he wreaks of alcohol.”

“I know Therese. He’s having a hard time coping but it doesn’t excuse his drunken behaviour, as we both know.”

“The minute he goes to touch her…”

“You’ll step in. And you have my backup. Just give it a few more moments. It may end. It may escalate. We don't know yet.”

A few minutes passed with both women watching the soon to be divorced couple arguing on the balcony. Therese could see that Carol was doing her best to remain poised and calm, but Harge’s desperate behaviour was evidently making it hard for her. It appeared that Carol was attempting to conclude their conversation, with her motioning with raised palms for him to stay put. She was moving towards the door when Harge suddenly grabbed her by both elbows, pulling her close. Therese’s eyes widened in anger as he started forcing kisses on her cheek and neck. Carol was swatting him and attempting to pull away.

“Go now.” Olivia ordered. “I’ll have Genevieve clear the surrounding area in case this blows up.”

Therese barged onto the balcony and stormed over to Carol.

“Ma’am, am I right in assuming that you do not want this man to touch you?”

“Yes.” Carol’s eyes were threatening tears.

“Take your hands off her, sir.”

“She’s my wife and I want to speak with her.”

“Wife or not, take your hands off her, or I will remove your hands by force.”

“Hah. I would like to see you try.” He tightened his grip on Carol, who was wincing in pain and in embarrassment.

“Harge, let go.” Carol pleaded. “You’re embarrassing yourself. You’re embarrassing _me_.”

“Not until you talk to me Carol.”

“I will talk to you Harge, not like this, not right this second just because you demand it.”

“Come home with me then.” Harge began to pull Carol towards the door.

“Sir, this is the last time I will ask you.” Therese stopped Harge from pulling Carol any further.

“What are you going to do? Harge laughed. “You’re a waif, AND a wom–“

Suddenly Therese had Harge in an arm bar, forcing him to let go of Carol. A quick glance towards Olivia by the door solidified that she took the right course of action.

“STOP, STOP!” Harge was screaming bloody murder.

“I will sir, if and when you calm down.”

“OLIVIA!” Harge could see the sergeant walking towards them. “MAKE HER STOP.”

“You did this to yourself Hargess. Officer Belivet is acting well within the bounds of the law. She asked you to do something, and you didn’t comply.”

“SHE’S GOING TO BREAK MY ARM.”

“Oh she is not. Stop exaggerating.”

Therese’s heart was pounding. Her prompt actions filled her with adrenaline and she felt as though she could lift up a bus filled with people. She looked for Carol as she continued restraining the argumentative man. She had walked over to the far corner of the balcony, with her head in her hands. Abby emerged and rushed to her side, rubbing Carol’s back gently as she glanced over at Therese. A bolt of panic ran through her. _What if she didn’t want me to step in? Did I overstep?_

“Will you be calm if I allow Officer Belivet to release you?”

“Yes.”

“Hargess.”

“Yes Liv I will, I will.”

“Officer Belivet, please release Mr. Aird.”

“Yes Sergeant.” Therese said as she released him gently.

“Fucking bitch.” Harge yelled, taking a swing and connecting his knuckles with Therese’s left cheekbone, causing her to hunch over in pain.

“Oh god, Carol he fucking punched her.” Abby began rushing towards Therese.

“Jesus Christ Harge. Inside. Now. Or I’ll arrest you for assaulting a police officer. Which I may still do. GO!” Olivia pushed him forcefully towards the door.

“Are you ok Therese?” Abby asked placing a hand on Therese’s shoulder.

“I’m fine Abby, thanks.” She smiled, wincing through the pain.

“She’s copped a few blows in her career, she’ll be right.” Olivia shook Therese by the shoulder. “Now, I’m going to deal with Harge. I’ll take him home and make sure he sobers up. I’d like you to do the same Therese.”

“That would be great, thank you. I think we’re all ready to go home.” Abby chimed in. “We came in Carol’s car, would you mind driving us home?”

“Not at all.” Therese looked over at Carol, who was unable to meet her eyes. “We’ll give it a few to make sure he’s out of the building and then I’ll take you home.”

"Therese?" Olivia called out as she was walking towards the balcony door. 

"Yes?" 

"Make sure you put ice on that thing, it's going to be a beauty." 

"Thanks." Therese chuckled and then winced from the pain. 

\---

Therese couldn’t help but listen to the conversation between Carol and Abby in the back seat of the car.

“I’m so embarrassed Abby,” Carol began, “how can he just grab me like that? And the things he was saying…”

“Don’t you dare,” Abby interjected. “He made a fool of himself, not you. Fancy getting so drunk and man-handling your soon to be ex-wife like that. Desperate and gross, that’s what he is. How many times do you have to say it? You. Aren’t. Interested!” Abby finally took a breath, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth. “You were always too good for him Carol.”

Carol sighed heavily and looked out the window.

“Hey Rocky,” Abby slapped the driver’s seat. “Any qualms if I smoke in here?”

“Abby, leave her be.” Carol chastised her friend. “She’s had it bad enough tonight.”

“Nonsense. Baby Belivet is straight up badass. Ain’t no bullets or punches gon’ take this bitch downahh!”

“First of all, that was awful. Second of all, yes you may smoke…but only if you apologise for whatever it was that you just did.” Therese chuckled at Abby in the rear view mirror.

“I’ll have you know officer that I am great at accents.”

“Abby you’re terrible. You’ve always been terrible.” Carol remarked, her gaze fixated on the moving scenery outside of her window.

“Fuck you,” Abby tapped Carol on the shoulder, and then leant forward, lighting up, exhaling smoke in Therese’s direction, “and fuck you.”

“Apology accepted.” Therese fanned the smoke cloud away with her hand.

Therese pulled up at Abby’s house around 10 minutes later, walking her to her door at Abby’s request.

“Now, I don’t think I have to tell you how embarrassed Carol is right now.” Abby said, turning in her doorway to face Therese. “And when she’s embarrassed, she goes into shut down mode.”

“Ok.” Therese nodded, processing the new information.

“Look after her tonight, even if she pushes you away. Please?”

“Yes of course Abby, of course.”

“Thank you, Therese. I’ll touch base with Carol in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Therese walked back to the car slowly, touching her aching cheek to investigate the extent of damage. _That prick,_ she thought to herself. Therese was in no way arrogant, but she did feel as though her cheekbones were one of her better features.

Now in the driver’s seat, Therese peered in the rear view mirror, catching Carol’s eyes momentarily before the blonde looked away.

“May I have your address please Carol?”

“Um…Gerhard Apartments on Madison…thank you.” Carol’s voice wavered, and Therese could see that she was emotional. _Just give her some room,_ Therese pleaded with herself.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive, the air thick with unspoken apologies and high emotion. Therese could hear Carol’s words catch in her throat, and she begged her silently to let them out.

Pulling into the underground lot, Therese could tell that Carol wanted to scamper away to her apartment alone, but Therese wouldn’t allow it.

“I’ll walk you up.”

Carol nodded and headed for the elevator, Therese trailing behind closely. As the elevator ascended, Therese watched Carol staring intently at the floor levels lighting up, willing the elevator to pass through them faster and faster.

“I’d like to come in Carol.” Therese stated as the elevator doors opened. Without an answer, she followed behind the blonde who unlocked her apartment door and proceeded through without looking back.

The apartment was absolutely stunning. It was a far cry from Therese’s, although she loved her quaint apartment dearly. She took a quick look around, taking in the contemporary art and the view from the large balcony doors to the side of the lounge room. She sat on the lounge, waiting for Carol to emerge from wherever she was hiding. Minutes later, she could hear light footsteps heading her way.

“Thank you for bringing me home, I’ll show you ou–“

“I think it is best that I stay the night.” Therese interrupted her.

“I’m not some helpless housewife Therese! You do not need to stay. I can look after myself!” Carol was livid, but there was no way that Therese would back down.

“If your husband, your ex-husband or whatever he is to you, can do _this,”_ Therese motioned to her swollen, blackened cheek, “to a police officer Carol…a _female_ police officer, I don’t think it is out of the realm of possibility that he might show up here tonight. You won’t even know I’m here, ok? I’ll stay here in the lounge room, out of view.”

Carol stormed into the kitchen and re-emerged with an ice pack, which she handed to Therese without saying a word.

“Thank you Carol. I won’t keep you any longer. Goodnight.”

Carol turned and made her way to her bedroom. Upon closing the door, silent tears began to fall. Although she couldn’t help but think of the woman on her lounge, she quickly changed and threw herself into bed, convinced that sleep would bring a better outlook.

\---

Rolling over, the neon lighting of her bedside clock read just after 3am. Suddenly overcome with a desire to be close to the young officer, Carol moved quietly towards the lounge room. She could see that Therese had dozed off just as she had. Her gun was carefully placed on the coffee table, close enough to grab if necessary, but far enough away so as not to overreact when startled.

Carol touched Therese’s hand gently, brushing her fingers enough to rouse her. Therese’s eyes opened slightly.

“Carol? Is everything alright?” Therese’s voice was thick with sleep.

Carol said nothing, gently pulling Therese up off the lounge and towards her bedroom. She stood Therese beside her bed and faced her, the officer too tired to keep her eyes open. Tears threatened to fall once again at the sight of Therese’s black and blue face. _Pull it together Carol._

She loosened Therese’s tie enough to lift it gently over her head, opening the top two shirt buttons to make the officer more comfortable. Therese’s eyes remained shut, her body clock desperate to readjust to some semblance of normality. Carol then sat Therese on her bed, unlacing and removing her work boots one at a time. Guiding her head to the pillow next to hers, she helped Therese lay comfortably and strategically in a spoon position, before lying beside her. She closed the gap between them, placing her forehead on Therese’s upper back.

“I’m so sorry Therese…for everything.” Carol whispered, inhaling the scent of the woman with whom she now shared a bed.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therese in action, in her uniform...
> 
> You're welcome ;)


	7. Prerogative to have a little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Belivet in Blue (hahaha)...
> 
> After a hellish ending at the awards after party, an injured Therese was instructed to take Carol home by her superior, Sergeant Olivia Benson. After a brief argument over Therese's insistence on staying the night, both women separated: Carol to her bedroom, Therese to the lounge room. As the clock stuck after 3, Carol found herself drawn to Therese, seeking her out in the darkness and pulling her towards her bedroom. What will happen when the sun peaks and the women awake from their slumber?
> 
> These are their stories. 
> 
> *DUN DUN*

Therese stirred with an unfamiliar but pleasant weight on her shoulder, and a familiar but unpleasant pain in her head. At some stage throughout the night the two women had readjusted, Therese now on her back, her arm flush with the curve of Carol’s rib cage and her hand resting on the exposed skin of the blonde’s waist. Carol had responded to Therese’s invitation, naturally, willingly, her head resting perfectly on Therese’s shoulder, limbs draped across her like they had been bed mates for years.

The painful throb in Therese’s head was unrelenting, ruthless even, but it would never, could never, dull the feeling that came with Carol’s presence beside her. She wouldn’t dare try to define a feeling so utterly undefinable. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, a blissful prisoner to the sound of Carol’s breathing, the weight of her limbs, and the intoxicating smell of the wisps of hair dancing across the right side of her face. Her thumb began circling the patch of smooth skin at Carol’s waist, an act that she wasn’t aware of committing until the blonde raised her head suddenly. She felt Carol become rigid, a breath catching in her throat. _Oh no, I crossed a line._

“I’m sorry Carol, I really didn’t mean to touch yo–” Therese began in a panic, her words halting at the warmth of Carol’s hand on her cheek, her manicured thumb gently surveying the purple hues of Therese’s face. “It’s pretty bad isn’t it?” Therese asked after a few moments of silence, her green eyes desperate to meet grey.

“Oh Therese, I’m so sorry.” Carol’s voice trembled, her eyes glassy with remorse. She dropped her head and began to pull her hand away. “I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“What do you mean?” Therese stopped Carol’s hand from pulling away, an act the shocked Carol into meeting her eyes.

“Harge, he–”

“Bares no reflection on you Carol. You didn’t do this.” Therese stated, Carol turning away, still convinced of her responsibility behind Therese’s injury. “Hey.” Therese rubbed Carol’s arm gently and pleaded, “Look at me, please.”

Carol did, reluctantly; chin trembling, face tear stained, her demeanour plagued with the markers of vulnerability.

“Oh honey, come here.” Therese guided Carol’s head back onto her shoulder, embracing her tightly, her fingers soothing and gentle in soft blonde hair. “I don’t blame you ok? You are not to blame for this, for any of it.”

“But I–” Carol rested her palm on Therese’s sternum.

“But nothing.” Therese reassured, her hand squeezing Carol’s gently before bringing it to her mouth for a light kiss. She placed it back on her chest with her own hand atop, brushing her thumb gently across Carol’s knuckles. After a momentary silence, Carol spoke.

“Does it hurt?”

“Like a bitch.” chuckled Therese, a feeble attempt at making light of the situation. A small sniffle from Carol was evidence that she had failed miserably. “Oh Carol I’m sorry. I was mucking around! I’ve had much much worse, truly. Harge, you know, it was pretty much a bitch slap. I just bruise really easily…like in rough wind.”

Carol chuckled slightly and Therese found it in herself to relax a little. The last thing she wanted to come out of this was for Carol to feel worse than she already did.

“Therese?” Carol interlaced their fingers and whispered again. “Therese?”

“Mhmmm?” Therese’s voice was groggy, her eyes closed as if drifting back off to sleep.

“Are you falling back asleep?”

‘“Don’t let me. I have a concussion.” Therese joked, smiling and wincing at the same time.

“Therese!” Carol slapped their interlaced fingers on Therese’s sternum in disapproval. 

“What’s one more bruise hey?” Therese opened her eyes only to see unimpressed grey eyes peering back at her. She flashed a wicked smile, Carol rolling her eyes and smirking in response. “Be nice Carol. I’m a victim, which means I need lots of comfort from you.”

“Is that so?”

“It is actually.”

“And how can I do this for you, _Officer Belivet_?”

“Cuddles.”

“It seems quite unscientific. Have you trialled this treatment before?”

“Not with humans, no.”

“I see. So I’m the guinea pig?”

 “I don’t believe in animal testing Carol, it’s horrific.”

“But you just said -"

“The participant must be willing.”

“I see.”

“Are you?” Therese smiled.

“What?” Carol feigned ignorance. She was enjoying their back and forth too much to give in so easily.

“A willing participant, Carol?”

“Define _willing_?” Carol smirked.

 “An eagerness to cuddle, no, to _embrace_ me back to full health for a duration at which I cannot disclose at this time?” Therese attempted to wiggle her eyebrows but she winced instead.

“And your hypothesis, officer?”

“That cuddles from _you_ , the stunning blonde, will be an effective method of _my_ pain management, and will therefore lead _me_ to report periods of heightened mood and/or elation.”

“I don’t know. It’s awfully subjective.”

“It’s psychology Carol, of course it’s subjective. But I am confident that the correlation will be significant.”  

“Hmmm, well I can see that you are in terrible pain, and if this is the only method of treatment available, I gue –” Therese pulled Carol into a warm embrace before she could finish her train of thought.

“Being a pilot study Carol, this is all trial and error. You see, straight off the mark I have already discovered that you just aren’t close enough.” Therese draped Carol’s limbs over herself like she had found them earlier. Covering them with a doona, she hummed contentedly before kissing Carol on the forehead. “There. Perfect. I knew you’d be the best treatment.”

“You’re a dag.” Carol chuckled, hugging the young officer tighter. Although she appeared calm on the exterior, Carol’s heart was pounding and her stomach full of butterflies. She could feel Therese’s heart mirroring her own, an erratic thump, a synchronisation of their excitement, a telling reaction at the closeness of their bodies. She snuggled in closer, a comfort sought and found in an embrace so simple and so brand new.

\---

They had been snuggling for what seemed like hours. Carol, always an over achiever, had committed herself completely to Therese’s ‘experimental trial’. Every time Carol stirred Therese would string together a groggy sentence along the lines of ‘this form of treatment was not a quick fix, that it would take hours and hours, most likely staggered across a many, many weeks’. Carol couldn’t help but smile at Therese’s desire to be close to her, offering reassurance that she wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Therese would smile and kiss her forehead in response, and they would lay together in comfortable silence, content with the simple sound of their matched breathing.

Inevitably, nature came calling, forcing them to separate reluctantly to relieve their bladders. Therese watched Carol slip out of bed and walk towards the ensuite. The sight of Carol in nothing but a negligee flipped Therese’s randy switch on instantaneously. The throb had extricated itself from her cheekbone and travelled southward, setting up camp between her legs. _Behave,_ Therese roused on herself.

“There’s a face washer and tooth brush on the vanity.” Carol smiled as she emerged from the bathroom slowly.

“Thanks Carol, I’ll only be a minute.” Therese responded placing her feet on the carpet. Now upright she was painfully aware of both her injury and her growing arousal. The detective in her knew that Carol had brushed her hair and put on a little makeup, and the discovery sent her stomach wild.

“I’m glad.” Carol smirked as Therese passed her, a remark that would make Therese’s efforts to behave much harder.

_Oh dear lord,_ Therese’s reflection was a sight to be witnessed. Her bruise was horrendous, and seeing it made the pain even worse. Her wayward short hair made her look like a member of a 90s boy band. _Get your shit together Belivet, you’re a mess!_ Therese hurriedly placed the warm washer on her face after brushing her teeth thoroughly. Thankfully Carol had left her hair brush on the vanity. _Probably a suggestion more than anything else…ugh._

After sprucing herself up, Therese removed her blouse and wandered back to bed in just her singlet and work pants. Carol was laying on her side, her back towards the bathroom door. Therese slipped in between the sheets, wrapping her arm around Carol’s waist and bringing her breasts flush with her back.

“You smell so good Carol.” Therese whispered into Carol’s hair. She wasn’t going to behave, deciding it to be entirely too difficult a task.

“You feel so good.” Carol craned her arm back, her hand grasping at Therese’s hair just above her neck. They were so close that Carol could feel Therese’s lips on her neck. “Put your hands on me, Therese.”

Therese exhaled, Carol’s demand rendering her unable to think of anything else. She dropped her hand from Carol’s waist to her thigh, pushing under the material of her negligee.   

“Can I kiss you?” Therese whispered into Carol’s ear, her hips involuntarily rolling into the blonde.  Feeling Therese’s reaction, Carol turned flat on her back wasting no time pulling Therese in for a slow, sensual kiss. Therese moved on top of Carol, hovering over her and deepening their kiss. Carol pulled upwards at the base of Therese’s singlet, breaking their kiss momentarily to rid the officer of the material altogether.

“You’re so beautiful.” Carol gasped, the sight of the officer in just her bra making her breathless. She took a moment to trace her fingers along the defined muscles across Therese’s back and stomach. Therese captured her mouth once again, feeling nimble fingers tugging her pants open.

“Oh god.” Therese groaned, dropping her head into the pillow beside Carol’s.

“Is that Shania Twain?!” Carol laughed at the blaring noise coming from the lounge room.

“Ignore it.” Therese brought her mouth back to Carol’s, parting her lips with her tongue. Carol obliged, moving her knees outward, granting Therese’s pelvis full access to hers. She moved her hands to Therese’s ass to increase their contact. Carol’s negligee had bunched to her waist in their frenzy, and the friction of Therese’s open zipper against her underwear was almost too much to handle.

“Fucking Cantrell.” Therese groaned at her phone interrupting them again. She was torn between the sight of Carol panting under her, and her duty as an officer. _It could be something to do with Carol, something important._

“Take your pants off.” Carol demanded, tugging at the fabric at Therese's waistline. “I want to feel you against me.”

“We have to stop.” Therese couldn’t help but capture Carol’s mouth in another kiss.

“No we don’t.” Carol rolled on top of Therese, snaking herself down her body and taking Therese's pants with her. Therese was paralysed by Carol’s dominance, her arousal spreading throughout her entire body. Carol straddled her, pulling her negligee over her head, revealing her beautiful breasts that begged to be tasted. Therese leant up, taking one of them into her mouth. Carol moaned, her hands in Therese’s hair, begging her to continue.   _Oh for fuck sake Genevieve!_ Therese screamed internally as her phone rang yet again.

“I have to get it Carol, I’m sorry. It could be to do with something from last night.” Therese kissed Carol’s sternum. Carol sighed, moving to Therese’s side. “I need to make sure that you are safe.” Therese began to move off the bed.

“Therese?” Carol grabbed her arm, realising that she wouldn’t successfully redirect Therese’s attention from her safety to her body.

“Yeah babe?”

“The best thing about bein’ a womanahhh.” Carol sang along, pulling Therese into a laughing embrace, jigging their bodies around to the music.

Although she was incredibly frustrated by their situation, Therese could do nothing but laugh at Carol’s splendid goofiness. She kissed her softly on the mouth, and then her forehead, “I’ll be right back.” 

Carol smiled as she watched Therese confidently stroll out of her bedroom in just her underwear.


	8. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Although Carol was very touched that her safety was Therese’s number one priority, she wasn’t going to give up without a fight. She could hear Therese making her way up the hallway, her muffled conversation becoming clearer and louder. She was still sprawled out on her bed, topless, desperately waiting for Therese to return. _Now or never,_ she bit her lip, both nervous and aroused at what she had planned for Therese upon her return to the bedroom. With the brunette only steps away from the doorway, Carol dropped her hand to the waistband of her underwear, her fingers sliding inside the damp material. Her wetness was overwhelming; an audible moan escaping her lips at the gentle swipe of a finger against her swollen clit.

Therese’s face emerged suddenly in the doorway, her jaw dropping at the mere sight of Carol pleasuring herself. She was a melting pot of both arousal and jealousy, a smirk playing across her face at the hilarity of being jealous of Carol’s own fingers. Carol smirked in return, her eye contact playful and challenging at the same time. This was a true test of Therese’s willpower and her ability to multitask. Carol threw her head back, her spare hand ascending her stomach and settling on her left breast.

“Mmmm.” Carol moaned, her hips gently bucking, increasing the friction between her finger and swollen clit. Therese wanted nothing more than to swat Carol’s hands away, rip her underwear off and latch her mouth onto what she was certain would be the most beautiful cunt that she had ever seen.

_“Therese? THERESE?!”_ Genevieve's voice screamed through the phone.

“Hmm, oh yep. What’s up?” Therese snapped back to the voice in her ear. She shut her eyes momentarily in an attempt to steady her breathing.

_“Look, I know that you are in bad shape, but we need you here otherwise we will have to forfeit. You know how I feel about the fire fairies winning. NYPD does not lose to fire fairies Therese.”_

“Oh shit the game! That’s right!” Therese opened her eyes suddenly. Carol had made her forget all about her Sunday commitments, but she didn’t care in the slightest. “Seriously Gen, I think you are taking this a little too seriously. It’s a friendly Sunday comp.” Therese stated, making her way to sit in the arm chair adjacent to the foot of the bed, her eyes fixed on Carol. Watching Carol was exhilarating, but also torture. Therese was desperate to pleasure the blonde, to feel her skin against her own.

_“Please Therese. Most of the boys got trashed last night. They’re either AWOL or absolutely useless.”_ Genevieve pleaded. Therese could usually sympathise with her friend, but today she felt as though she may scream if Genevieve continued babbling on incessantly about the stupid baseball game. She made a mental note to congratulate herself for suppressing the urge to unleash beast mode.  

Carol found herself incredibly frustrated at Therese’s ability to remain so focused and nonchalant on the phone, worrying that she had lost her game over the years. _Time to up the ante Carol,_ she encouraged herself. She moved from the bed and sauntered towards Therese.

“I’ll need some time and–”  _Oh god,_ Therese screamed internally. _Fuck, just hang up Therese. Be rude for once and HANG UP. If there was ever a situation that called for hanging up on someone, it’s now. IT’S NOW THERESE._

_“And what?”_ Genevieve was frustrated at Therese’s inability to remain focused on their conversation. Carol, on the other hand, was now straddling Therese, her confidence climbing at Therese’s reaction to her breasts merely inches from her mouth. _“Therese?! AND WHA–"_

“Officer Cantrell! Carol here, how are you this fine morning?” Carol was eager to get Therese off the phone, so she took matters into her own hands.

_“Oh, fine. I mean thanks. I mean, fine thanks.”_ Genevieve was caught off guard. She cleared her throat to begin again. _“How are you Carol?”_

“I’m topless.” Therese’s eyes widened at Carol’s candour.

_“Oh, um Therese, sh-"_

“Is underneath me.” Carol continued, clearly enjoying her newfound frankness.

“Carol!” Therese whispered. Carol smiled wickedly causing Therese to poke her in the ribs.

“Ouch!” Carol chastised, making Genevieve even more uncomfortable than she already was.

“Genevieve, is Therese in the habit of poking people? I’d like to know now before this goes any furth– OUCH! There she goes again!”

_“All the time, actually.”_ Genevieve joked.

“She doesn’t, does she?” Carol responded.

_“Yep.”_

“I do not!” Therese yelled out.

“Shh Therese, the adults are tal– OUCH! Honestly Genevieve, what am I going to do with her?”

_“Well…we have a baseball game in 90 minutes. You can get rid of her pretty easily.”_

“Oh no that won’t be happening.”

_“But if Therese doesn’t show we will have to forfeit.”_

“That’s unfortunate. She’s quite busy this morning. Well she was, unt–”

“I understand,” Genevieve interrupted, “and I’m sorry. It’s jus–"

“And I don’t like being interrupted, especially during matters of this nature.” Carol’s tone was serious.

“Is there anything I can do to change your mind?”

“I don’t know. My reaching orgasm is pretty important.”

“Preach!” Therese exclaimed as if she was leading a gospel choir. It was too late to be embarrassed about anything anymore.

“I’ll work Therese’s next graveyard and back up and do a morning so you can have her all to yourself for at least 20 hours.”

“Well, Officer Cantrell, I can see that you are keen on winning this game.”

“I am.” Genevieve was keen to beat a previous flame.

“I’ll have her there in 85 minutes.”

“Thank you Carol! Thank you so much. Please tell Therese that I swung by her place and everything is all sorted and I have her gear.”

“Will do. Bye now.” Carol couldn’t help but feel jealous that Genevieve had a key to Therese’s place.

“Bye! And thank you, thank you, thank y–”

Carol hung up on Genevieve and threw Therese’s phone over her shoulder. “Hey!” Therese chastised Carol’s’ carelessness, wrapping the blonde’s legs around her waist and carrying her back to bed. She threw Carol down on the mattress and climbed on top of her. “Now, where were we?” Therese’s mouth found Carol’s creamy neck.

“Mmmm you have a game to get to.” Carol’s fingers ran through Therese’s short hair.

“Really?” Therese was trailing kisses towards Carol’s breasts.

“Yes.” Carol exhaled at the sensation of Therese’s tongue on her right nipple.

“Forfeiting sounds like a better option.” Therese moved her mouth to Carol’s left nipple.

“Oh god. It does. It really does. But..."

“Hmmm?” Therese was now placing descending kisses down Carol’s stomach.

“She’ll be pulling a double to cover you, and we can spend 20 hours fucking, not 20 minutes.”

“But I want you in my mouth.” Therese hooked her fingers on either side of Carol’s underwear.

“Therese, ple–ohh fuck.” Therese had moved her underwear down, placing open mouthed kisses along the creases of both thighs. Her centre was aching to be touched, to be absolutely consumed by Therese’s mouth. Carol’s hips rocked involuntarily, her primal urge desperate to be satiated. 

“I guess we should wait. We’ll be pushing to make it as it is.” Therese pounced off the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. Before heading through the door, she turned and looked at Carol, who groaned in both frustration and shock. She couldn’t help but chuckle, giving the blonde a quick wink and devious smirk.

“Oh darling. You don’t know what you have started.”

“Is that so?” Therese unclasped her bra and leant against the door frame. She watched as Carol stood up, removed her underwear, and walked towards her slowly. Therese felt as though she couldn’t breathe, her heart pounding and thrashing inside her chest. Carol leaned in, her lips hot against the brunette's ear.

“The guest bathroom is down the hall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Christmas Day ladies!


	9. Frustration, gratification, revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until Christmas!

Therese and Carol continued their game of tease following their showers. Therese had finished first, and sat on the bed waiting for Carol to emerge from the bathroom. Clad in yesterday’s clothes, Therese found herself thinking of her colleagues’ remarks upon her arrival at the game. She was certain that she would cop everything from shameless whistling to ‘walk of shame’ comments, but she knew that as soon as everyone saw Carol beside her, their smart remarks would immediately turn to nods of approval. _That’s even if she’s going to stay and watch,_ Therese thought to herself. _I’m sure she has better things to do._ Truth be told, Therese knew she wasn’t fit to be playing today. Her head was pounding from the punch she received the night before, but she didn’t want to let on how bad her condition truly was.

When Carol emerged, she pulled her towel off and threw it at Therese, who was regretting her earlier choice to abruptly end their embrace without either being brought to satisfaction. But she did favour 20 uninterrupted hours of Carol rather than a quick rub and tug, so to speak. Carol sauntered across the room under watchful green eyes before disappearing into her walk in wardrobe.

“Therese?” Carol called out after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes?” Therese answered, her eyes desperate to pour over Carol’s naked body once again.

“Would you come here a moment, please?”

_Oh god,_ Therese’s eyes widened as soon as she found herself in Carol's walk in wardrobe. The blonde was standing in nothing but a barely there thong and bra, holding two dresses up.

“Which one do you prefer for today’s activities?” Carol asked nonchalantly.

“Today’s activities?”

“The baseball game. I’ve already texted Abby and she will meet us there. She doesn’t care for sports, but she certainly cares for women playing sports.” Carol chuckled.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were–“

“I’m sorry,” Carol dropped her arms and shook her head slightly, “I shouldn’t have assu–“

“Hey,” Therese reached out for Carol’s hips and pulled her flush against her. “Assume away.”

“Yeah?” Carol draped her arms over Therese’s shoulders, the dresses falling against the brunette's back.

“Mhmm.” Therese’s hands dropped to Carol’s firm ass, where she gave it a playful squeeze before kissing Carol lightly on the lips.

“So which dress do you think?” Carol changed the subject in order to keep her arousal at bay.

“Let’s see.” Therese spun Carol around so her back was flush against her, both of them now facing Carol’s full length mirror. “I like the blue one.”

“Alright.” Carol discarded the other choice and began to slip into the blue dress, her eyes locked on Therese’s in the reflection of the mirror. “Would you?” Carol slipped her hair to one side, clearing a pathway for Therese to do up her zipper.

Therese’s mouth preceded the ascending zipper, leaving kisses along Carol’s spine before settling on Carol’s neck. “All done.”

“Mmm what do you think?” Carol asked, leaning in to Therese’s mouth.

“I don’t know, actually.”

“You don’t like it?” Carol was slightly confused. 

“No it’s not that, I just think…” Therese circled one arm around Carol’s waist, dropping her other hand to Carol’s thigh, slipping it under her dress and moving it upwards. Therese clearly had no intention on following through on her previous decision to postpone intimacy, and seeing Carol like this she was certain that she had no other choice but to ditch her original plans.  

“Mmm?” Carol’s breathing became ragged, Therese's touch lacing her brain with arousal. “Oh god,” she exclaimed, caught off guard by Therese’s boldness, her arm flinging backwards, grabbing onto the nape of the brunette's neck. Therese had pushed her thong aside, her fingers circling Carol's entrance, gathering her wetness delicately. Carol’s eyes shut in response, her head falling back onto Therese’s shoulder.

“It’ll look better on the floor…” Therese said, draping Carol’s wetness over her clit, circling her fingers languidly, slowly.

“Oh me too, me too.” Carol exhaled, her eyes snapping open to find Therese’s staring back at her in the mirror. The sight before her was so arousing. Normally she liked being in control, but having Therese all over her like this, dominant in her touch and talk, was something that she would gladly get used to.

“Especially when…” Therese’s breath was hot in Carol’s ear. She picked up her pace, watching Carol intently, the motion of her hips, her desperation to reach climax. She would forever remember this moment, the image of Carol so raw and uninhibited, knowing that she forever wanted to be responsible for  _this_ Carol, the one right here in front of her. “…I’m buried deep inside you.”

“Oh, fuck!" Carol exclaimed, Therese's words pushing her over the edge, her delicious orgasm moving through her body as Therese held her, kissing and nibbling her ear as she rode out the waves.

When Carol regained her senses, she turned in Therese’s arms, capturing her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. “Mmmm, I know I started this, but I couldn’t bare leaving you unsatisfied in the end.” Therese admitted, pulling Carol back in for another kiss.

“I wish I never gave you up for today.” Carol whined.

“Today?” Therese was momentarily confused, all of her senses focused only on Carol. “Oh the game! How much time do we have?” Carol pulled out a watch from a nearby jewellery box and Therese saw her eyes widen significantly.

“How does, ‘fashionably late’ sound?”

“It’s New York, thankfully we can always blame the traffic.” Therese chuckled before kissing Carol once again. “Shall we?”

\---

Carol pulled into the carpark with one minute to spare. Therese knew that if she at least arrived before the umpire imposed a forfeit decision on the team, first pitch would be delayed slightly so she could get her gear on and make her way onto the field.

“Thanks babe.” Therese kissed Carol on the cheek and exited the vehicle. “See you in there.” Therese sprinted towards the field.

 When Therese arrived, she could see that Genevieve was both relieved and livid. The umpire was still considering a forced forfeit due to the team’s overall tardiness. Therese knew it was time to lay on the acting skills to get them out of this mess.

“Sir, I’m sorry. Truly I am. As you can see I’m quite badly injured. It only happened last night and I had to wait for the dizziness to wane before I could get here this morning. I had to rely on someone else to get me here, as I am unfit to drive.”

“Well I guess that you would benefit from this forfeit as much as FDNY, officer.” The umpire said in an annoying matter of fact tone.

“Injured or not, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t dedicated to my team, sir.”

Carol found Abby in the front row of the bleachers, intently staring at the field below. She could see both teams huddled in serious conversation, with Therese in the middle standing face to face with the umpire.

“Hey there.” Carol announced her presence as she sat down next to her friend.

“Carol! How was your morning?” Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

“Mmmm, eventful Abigail.” Carol stretched backwards in a satisfied manner.

“I’ll bet.” Abby’s eyes poured over Carol. “Details woman! Please?”

“Sadly we were interrupted for this game.” Carol sighed.

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that once you see her in her baseball kit.”

“Oooh well I hadn’t thought of that!” Carol raised her eyebrows and smirked. “What is going on down there anyway?”

“From what I gather, the umpire is still deciding whether to make NYPD forfeit, even though Therese made it by the cut off. She’s trying to convince him to let them play.”

“Oh Abby, if they have to forfeit I’ll never forgive myself. Well, I’ll feel terrible, but I won't ever regret the reason for us being late.” Carol threw her head back with a laugh.

“Oh you dog!” Abby elbowed her before joining in the laughter.

Amongst their laughter, Therese had successfully convinced the umpire to let NYPD play, and she darted off to the change rooms to gear up for the game. Carol thought about sneaking in behind her, but she considered it a little risky. _Snacks,_ her stomach growled.

“Do you want anything from the canteen? I’m starved!”

“Oh I bet you are. No thank you.” Abby responded.

When Carol returned, Abby thought she had bought out the entire canteen. _Well, she must have worked up quite the appetite,_ she snickered to herself. Carol noticed that Therese was on the field, in conversation with a few women, who were touching her face and standing a little too close for her liking. A pang of jealousy took over her, even though Therese didn't seem the slightest bit interested or even aware of the women’s interest in her.

“You can’t blame them for trying, Carol.” Abby said nonchalantly.

“Yes, well. She could have anyone.” Carol’s confidence was plummeting.

“Even you?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you scare easily.”

“I do not.”

“Oh please! Look at you now. I can already see the terror in your eyes. Women would be after her all the time, Carol. She’s got a good job, she's smart, funny and sexy. Package deal.”

“Well–“

“Well nothing. Look at me.” Carol looked at Abby reluctantly. “She could have the whole world chasing after her, and she very well might have. But what is important is how _she_ feels, Carol, not anybody else. Anyone can see that she gives no fucks about those women down there.”

“How can yo–“

“Well, for instance," Abby interjected, "she’s sprinting towards you right now, even though the umpire is already super pissed at her, and even with that horribly painful injury of hers. And those women clearly look ditched, look at their faces, haha!” Abby clapped in delight. Carol’s heart melted watching Therese run towards her.

“Well hi there.” Carol leant her forearms against the cement barrier of the bleachers. Therese surprised Carol by scaling the front of the bleachers and sitting next to her on the top of the barrier.

“Hi.” Therese kissed her on the cheek and then leant backwards, smiling. “Hi Abby.”

“Hi Therese. How’s the money maker?”

“My ass is fine thanks, it’s the face that’s tender.” Therese joked, causing all three of them to laugh. “Well I better get out there. I just wanted to say hi.” Therese smiled. “See you soon.” She gave Carol a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey.” Carol stopped Therese before she could make her descent. She reached out, gently tugging Therese by her jersey back towards her, kissing her passionately. Both women were lost in one another, their kiss intensifying with each passing moment.

“Woah, go Belivet!” A bunch of her teammates cheered a whistled from the field, causing both women to laugh and blush at the same time.

“I better go.” Therese winked before launching herself off the bleachers and running towards the centre of the field, straight past the clearly disappointed women who were all over her earlier.

 

“Abby she’s everything.” Carol sat down and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know.” Abby mussed Carol’s hair before kissing her on the temple.


	10. Locker room antics

Carol had been waiting patiently for the baseball game to come to a conclusion. The afternoon sun was beating down on her unblemished Cate Blanchett-like skin, and she was starting to get cranky. Admittedly, she had been enjoying the sight of Therese in her baseball uniform, being all sporty and aggressive, but a girl can only take so much.

“Abby, is this the last innings?”

“What?” Abby scoffed. “Because I’m a lesbian and all lesbians play softball, you conclude that I would have any clue what is going on?”

“Naturally.” Carol said with a laugh.

“Yes it is the last innings...and before you say it, no I didn’t play softball in high school.”

“College?”

“Team captain baby.” Abby said with a wink and smile.

“I find it highly unlikely that you were college team captain if you didn’t play in high school Abigail.” Carol rolled her eyes.

“Captain of home runs involving softball players…” Abby beamed.

“And here I was thinking that Abigail Gerhard didn’t care for sports whatsoever…” Carol smirked and nudged her friend playfully.

“Have a game plan, see it through…you know? Speaking of game plan, what is going on down there?”

“Pardon?” Carol drew her hand over her eyebrows to shade her eyes from the blaring sun.

“Looks like Genevieve hurt her ankle pretty bad.”

“Oh no.” Carol felt bad for Genevieve, but worse for her libido. Carol watched Therese carry Genevieve off the field. Things weren’t looking good for her 20 hours of sexus no interruptus. Therese came back out of the dugout with a helmet on and bat in her hand. Carol blushed as Therese pointed the bat in her direction before stepping up to the plate.

“I think she likes you Carol. Flash her your tits for some inspiration.”

 “Abigail!” Carol was wide-eyed, looking around to see if anyone was within ear shot.

“What?” Abby was nonchalant, as always.

“You have no class, you know that?” Carol was exasperated by her friend’s candid manor.

“Never have I ever said that I have had any class, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Well what are you going to do about Jessica? Thank goodness you brought it up and I didn’t have to.”

“Jessica? What do you mean?” Carol’s attention snapped towards her friend.

“Colour me stupid, but I know you two are on the DL.”

“The DL?”

“Down low Carol. For goodness sake.“ Abby shook her head.

“Yes. Well, we have been on a few dates.”

“And?”

“And I’m not about to pull up stumps because I’ve met someone else. I’ve known Therese for two minutes. She could be seeing other people as well.”

“She isn’t. You’re just terrified it’s the real deal. Just now you said that Therese was everything, and now you are back tracking because you're scared. Simple.”

“Oh and suddenly you’re an expert on all things Therese and I?” Carol mocked.

“Not an expert Carol. I'm just not clueless. But as your friend I guess I will respect your right to fuck it all up because of some boring ongoing interaction with Jessica.”

“She isn’t boring.” Carol responded indignantly.

“She does scrap booking and invites friends over for craft night. She’s fucking boring Carol, Jesus.”

“Just because you can’t navigate a pair of scissors and glue doesn’t make her boring Abby.”

“Boring and safe. Safe and boring.”

"Would you just let-"

A huge clink filled the stadium and Therese sent the baseball flying, bringing the bickering to a momentary close. The hit had home run potential, Therese sprinting around the bases with whatever energy she had remaining.

“Go Therese!” Carol exclaimed from the stadium. Therese was approaching third when she was deliberately knocked over by a man on the other team. “What was that?!” Carol called out in frustration. She was never a grandstand heckler, but she couldn't handle bad sportsmanship. Therese was face down in the dirt momentarily before jumping up and limp running her path to home. “Did I just hear the word dyke thrown around, Abby?”

“Yep.” Abby exhaled. Scenarios of Carol clambering down the grandstand flashed through her mind, but thankfully Therese’s team intervened and were quick to sort the situation out. A few men surrounded the culprit, and after trading a few pushes and shoves, Carol was happy to see that the asshole acquiesced and apologised.

Therese managed to make it home successfully, the point bringing the final innings to a conclusion.

“Now that’s where it’s at, Carol.” Abby pointed to Therese. “Put that in your scrap book and show Jessica. And then throw the scrap book away and never speak of it again.”

“I think I might actually kill you one day.”

“What a perfect article for Jessica to add to her scrap book, along with strands of your hair and nail clippings and whatever else weirdo scrap book people put in their scrap books.”

“If you don’t start moving, I will push you off this grandstand.”

“Again, what a perf –"

“Abigail!”

“Ok, ok. Let’s go see the girls.”

“Just one more thing…”

“Not a chance. Move it.”

\---

“What was going on out there Therese?” Genevieve asked, the team now cooling down in the locker room after a long afternoon of baseball.

“Oh with Tommy? Nothing. He asked me out on a few dates. I guess he can’t handle the whole lesbian thing.” Never one to be shy around the boys, Therese began stripping herself of her baseball jersey amidst their conversation.

“One of those, huh?” Genevieve rolled her eyes. Therese sat beside her, motioning her to place her ankle on her lap. After a quick inspection, Therese placed the ice back on the swollen joint. “Ugh some men are jus –"

“What do you mean, _one of those_?” Richard piped up. Both women glanced at one another, each sighing at what was to follow.

“Well some men just can’t comprehend that women don’t want their dick.” Genevieve responded nonchalantly. “Ouch!” Genevieve hissed, a response to Therese _accidently_ digging her nails into her skin.

“What? Like it is out of the realm of possibility that perhaps you just have never met the right guy?” Richard’s voice was laden with that unattractive arrogance that often plagues the male gender.

“Exactly.” Genevieve smiled.

“Well, I don’t know if I believe that.” Richard responded curtly. “Therese?”

“Richard, I-"

“Therese?” Tommy had appeared in the locker room doorway.

“What do you want Thomas?” Genevieve seethed.

 “Forget him Therese. What will it take for you to give a real man a chance?” Richard interrupted, moving closer to the two women.

“Fuck off little dicky.” Tommy retorted.

“You fuck off!” Richard spat back, his face crimson with anger.

“Guys, I–" Therese was overwhelmed by all of this attention, her desire to disappear growing with every passing moment. The tension between the two men was palpable; a vat of testosterone and aggravation.

“Look, what I did was really shitty.” Tommy began. “I jus–”

 “Yes it was shitty.” The blonde suddenly appeared, brushing past Tommy and making a beeline for Therese. Carol sat down next to Therese, bringing their lips together delicately. “Hi.”

“Hi babe.” Therese mumbled, a huge wave of relief washing over her entire body. Nothing mattered now that she had Carol by her side.  

“Really shitty.” Abby followed Carol’s entrance. “Oh no need fret fellas, I’m one of those…what was it?” Abby clicked her fingers as if wracking her brain for the right word. “ _Dykes,”_ she said looking directly at Tommy. _“_ Tell me, what was it that you hoped to achieve by knocking Therese to the ground?”

“I don–"

“You can’t knock the lezzy out of her. Look at her face! She got fucking punched last night and here she is macking on with Carol.”

“We are hardly _macking on_ Abby.” Therese laughed.

“Yeah…but you want to be.” Genevieve nudged Therese with her foot.

“I think we’re a little past first base, don’t you?” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

“Oooo I heard that Belivet!” Dannie called out.

“Jealously is not a great colour on you McElroy.” Therese threw her towel at Dannie’s face.

“Hey now, you know that ladies love the McElroy experience.”

"Shut up Dannie." Richard remarked under his breath. Defeated by Carol's arrival, he had returned to his locker to collect his belongings.

_Please no one ask about the McElroy experience,_ Therese cringed to herself.

“And what exactly _is_ the McElroy exper – ouch! What the hell Therese?!” Genevieve hissed at friend, who had lovingly pinched her on the neck.

“You gay ladies wouldn’t appreciate the goods, so I’ll keep my towel on.”

“I could kill you.” Therese whispered to her friend.

“Why me?” Genevieve asked, still rubbing the pinch mark on her neck.

“Because you asked about the McElroy experience! It’s common knowledge that you _never_ ask about the McElroy experience. You don’t know what could follow.”

“Fine…It’s nice to have a little mystery anyways…” Dannie traipsed off to the showers, letting his towel unravel from behind along the way.

“See!” Therese motioned for Gen to look Dannie’s way. “Put your ass away Dannie!” Therese called out.

“You’re welcome.” Dannie looked back over his shoulder and winked.

“What? For making me gayer than I already am?” Therese replied.

“Not possible Belivet, you know that.” Dannie laughed as he disappeared to have a shower.

“True.” Therese laughed, Abby and Carol joining in.

“Gen, are you ok?” Abby asked.

“It was like staring directly into the sun.” Genevieve responded, clearly deeply affected by the whitest ass that she had ever seen.

“You know you’re pregnant now, right?” Therese said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s how it works.” Abby offered.

“Fuck off, the both of you.” Genevieve laughed.

“Ok, I don’t know about you ladies, but I’m ready to clear out.” Carol looked at Therese, smiling.

“Yes, me too. I’ll be taking Gen to the doctor to have her cank –“

“Don’t say it bitch.” Genevieve warned.

“ _…ankle_ looked at, and then we have obligatory after match drinks at Downtown Waterloo. Would you like to join us?”

“I would love to, but unfortunately I have plans this evening.”

“Ok no worries. What about you Abby?”

“Who am I to refuse an invitation to drinks? Meet you there at 7 Belivet.” Abby responded, deliberately ignoring Carol’s glare.

“Great! We’ll see you later.”

“Bye Therese. Call me, would you?” Carol leant in a kissed Therese on the cheek.

“Bye Carol. I will.” Therese smiled.

“Genevieve, trust that I will be cashing in my 20 hours in the near future.”

“Totally. Thank you for today, you’re a life saver.”

With that, Carol nodded, following Abby out into the corridor, where the quibbling began once again.

“Such a shame that you can’t come to drinks because you’re going to Jessica’s Sunday craft bonanza.”

“Oh, fuck off Abigail. We’re going to dinner.”

“Followed by a trip to the craft store so you can buy materials to make a scrap book entry of your boring date.”

“Quit it, would you? Stop being so judgemental.”

“Hmmm I’m alright thanks.” Abby beamed.

“Remind me, _why_ am I friends with you?”

“Because you love me as much as you love scrap booking?”

“For goodness sa–"

 “Hey Carol?” Therese jogged towards her, still clad in her baseball pants and sports bra.

“Ther–" Carol turned, Therese pushing her up against the wall, briging their lips together, kissing her languidly; her hands moving over the blonde's breasts and settling on her ass. Carol couldn’t help but respond, moaning into the brunette’s mouth, momentarily unaware of her surroundings.

“Just wanted to give you something else to scrap book with Jessica.” Therese winked after breaking their kiss. “See you later Abby.” Therese called out, before turning and making her way back to the locker room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! For the better part of the year I have thoroughly enjoyed reading your stories, so thank you for sharing them. Thank you to everyone who sent me kind messages. It was time to start writing again and I am glad to be back :)


	11. Boozey banter

Carol’s back remained flush against the corridor bricks after her heated exchange with Therese. Her eyes remained fixed on the brunette, who hadn’t looked back after saying goodbye to Abby. _Fuck me,_ Carol thought to herself. _This woman._

Carol was pulled out of her daze by Abby’s gregarious whistle, drawing her attention. The brunette was doing her notorious _mhmm_ nod of approval that Carol had come to know very well over the years. “Fuck Jessica and her paper and glue Carol. Belivet is just what you need.”

Carol cleared her throat, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “And what would that be, Abigail?” Carol rolled her eyes.

“Fucking swagger Carol.”

“Yes, well…” _Fucking swagger indeed._

“Shit.” Abby said, looking at her watch. “I need to get going so I can make it to drinks on time. Come on.” Abby motioned her friend to get moving.

“Since when are you ever remotely on time?” A dubious Carol asked.

“Whenever there are hot women involved Carol. Surely you have made that connection over the years?”

“Who? Genevieve?” Carol questioned.

“Actually...” Abby began. “Would you mind if I had a crack at Therese?”

“Pardon?!” Carol was caught off guard, scrambling to catch up to her friend.

“Well, she’s fair game, right? You’re dating other people so why shouldn’t she?”

“I gue – but I’m just not comf –"

“I mean you are really in no place to judge.” Abby interjected.

“You jus –" Carol’s stress levels were heightening rapidly.

Abby laughed, “I’m just stirring. If you must know, I’m hoping a certain sergeant will be present to celebrate the win.”

“Jesus Abby.” Carol exhaled.

“I know.” Abby beamed, getting into her car. Rolling down her window, Abby wished Carol a good time on her date, encouraging her to ditch early and stop by the bar.

 

\---

“Therese Belivet you spunk!” Abby called out as soon as she entered the bar. She was never one to be bothered about flying under the radar or keeping it cool.

“Hey Abby.” Therese chuckled, gesturing for the woman to slide onto the bar stool next to her. “Look at you all dressed up!” Abby was wearing a tight fitting black dress and stockings.

“Oh this thing?” Abby over-zealously flicked her hair behind one shoulder. “Why, thank you. I could say the same for you. You’re looking spunky as ever.”

Therese was wearing a cute black pencil skirt and loose fitting navy blue button up with the sleeves casually rolled half way up her forearms.

“Thanks.” Therese blushed. “I guess one must plan for the unexpected.” Therese commented as she raised her hand to get the barkeep’s attention. “Drink?”

“Beer, please.” Abby responded, acknowledging the twinge of sadness she felt knowing that Therese had dressed up on the off chance that Carol might make an appearance.

“Beer?” Therese furrowed her brows in disbelief.

“Yes, beer. What, can I not have a beer?”

“Of course you can, I just didn’t expec –”

“Well, like you said, one must plan for the unexpected.” Abby shot Therese a cheesy smile before Therese ordered them both a beer.

“Speaking of which, any chance your studly sergeant will swing by at any point?”

“You mean Phil?” Therese responded, knowing full well that she couldn’t give a damn about Phil. “No, sorry. He’s on kid duty tonight, wife has night school.”

“And here I was, putting in all of this effort, hoping to score some penis.”

“You know, I’ve always thought that you were straight. I saw the way you looked at Dannie’s ass in the locker room.” Therese attempted to keep a straight face as she handed Abby her beer.

“Good to know that my absolute terror face can be mistaken for lust.” Abby laughed.

“You’d be very off-putting in poker. Why weren’t you at that table?”

“And go up against Carol? Easier to just write out a cheque. Save the embarrassment.”

“She’s that good?”

“Honey, you have no idea.”

“I’d beg to differ.” Therese raised an eyebrow before taking a swig of her beer.

“Ohhhh ok sassy. You haven’t even gone on a date!”

“Yeah, no thanks to Genevieve!”

“I know, right?! Where is that cankly cock blocker?”

“Over _trying_ to play pool.” Both women swung around, their backs now resting on the bar.

“Look at all the sympathy snatch surrounding her!” Abby exclaimed.

“Sympathy snatch? You’re a grub!”

“I like alliteration.” Abby confessed.

“Shit she’s crutching over here. Don’t say sympathy snatch.” Therese hushed.

“Oh please.” Abby wrapped her arm around a newly arrived Genevieve. “Gen and I go way back. She’s used to my antics.”

“God. What has she been saying?” Genevieve pried cautiously.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, just that you’re surrounded by sympathy snatch because of your cankle.” Therese informed her handicapped friend.

“Fuck you Gerhard. I have an injury, what’s your excuse?” Genevieve laughed.

“Excuse me! I have a clearly defined separation between calf and ankle, thank you very much.” Abby said as she returned to her stool.

“Mhmm.” Genevieve raised her eyebrows.

“Take a look for yourself!” Abby lifted her stockinged leg, rotating her foot in front of her friends.

“I’m just not seeing it.” Genevieve responded, trying to downplay the smirk on her face. 

“Fuck you Cantrell.” Abby laughed.

“Wait, so you drink beer now? The cankles, the change in beverage…it’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” Genevieve pretended to tear up.

“My cankles will kick your crutches out from underneath you if you aren’t careful.”

“She’s butchin’ it up to impress Benson.” Therese laughed at their banter.

“Guilty. Cuff me girls, I’m ready for interrogation. You can’t handle me, so you better bring in the serg.”

“CRINGE!” Genevieve exclaimed.

“You love the cringe!”

“I do.” Genevieve laughed, crutching her way to sit at the bar.

“What did the doctor say about the cankle?” Abby asked, watching Genevieve wince in pain.

“Bad sprain. Off for a few days.”

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked.

“Oh, you know, I –"

“Not you darling...Therese.” Abby cut Genevieve off, placing a hand on Therese’s back in sympathy.

“Ripped off, you know?” Therese responded. “She broke her end of the bargain. I don’t know if I can ever trust her again.”

“I did it on purpose. Luring you in under the pretence of needing help. All the while I have well in my basement, which I will put you down and eventually make a suit out of your pretty alabaster skin.” Genevieve caressed Therese’s cheek with her hand.

“You live in an apartment.” Therese’s swatted her hand away, laughing.

“Oh and that’s what’s concerning about that statement?” Genevieve cracked up.

“Say Therese, did Genevieve tell you her dirty little secret?” Abby asked with a smirk.

“Well I now know that she has a well in the basement of her 10th floor apartment. That’s new. Structurally impossible, but new.”

“As intriguing and concerning as that is, she has another secret.” Abby responded.

“I have no idea what this woman is on about.” Genevieve rolled her eyes.

“About the awards.” Abby offered.

“What, you mean that awful slide show? No I found out at the same time as everyone else!” Therese glared at Genevieve.

“Nope. About how she contacted me and we totally organised for Carol to give you the award, even though that wasn’t the original plan.” Abby beamed.

“Oh yeah, we totally conspired to bring you two back together! And it worked!” Genevieve exclaimed.

“We are so clever.” Abby said, raising her hand for a high five.

“Heck yes we are!” Genevieve concurred, attempting to raise her hand but keep the crutch underneath her armpit, which ended up in her nearly falling off the stool. “Oh fuck it. Too hard.”

“How did I not connect that together? I’m starting to rethink taking that detective exam.” Therese laughed.

“Detective hey? That soun – oh no.” Abby cut herself off with widened eyes.

“What?” Therese was taken aback.

“No more police uniform.”

“And?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just Carol will b – oh there’s my sergeant!”

“Carol will what?” Therese asked.

“She is such a babe.” Abby swooned.

“Carol will what Abby?” Therese was becoming impatient.

“I would steal something just to be arres –"

“Abby?!”

“Hm. What?”

“You were talking about Carol.” Therese pleaded her to continue.

“Oh its nothing. The uniform thing, you know? It gets some women hot.”

“Yeah it does.” Genevieve chimed in, raising her beer in agreeance.

“Come on, Belivet. As if you don’t know that.” Abby playfully punched Therese’s shoulder.

“Point taken.” Therese chuckled, a slight blush creeping up her neck. _Oh the possibilities…_ “Now you two be good. I’m going to play pool for a bit. Dannie owes me a game.”

Genevieve waited until Therese moved right away from the bar, before she turned to Abby. “Fuck that.” 

“Agreed.” Abby pulled her phone out.

**Abby: Are you even allowed to use your phone during craft time?**

“What is craft time?” Genevieve asked with a furrowed brow.

“Inside joke. Just getting the ball rolling.” Abby laughed.

**Abby: You should see Therese, she looks gorgeous. All the women playing pool around her seem to agree as well.**

“Oh my god Abby, she’s playing with all men.”

“So I’m a bit fuzzy with the details…I’d be a terrible witness.” Abby chuckled.

**Abby: Anyways, enjoy the rest of your date. Hopefully we will see you later…**

“That’s it?” Genevieve questioned.

“Yep. That’s it.” Abby smirked.

“Now what?” Genevieve asked.

“We wait.”

 

\---

 

After an hour of playing pool, Therese decided to call it a night. Honestly, she was disappointed. She truly thought that Carol might stop by, but perhaps their connection was not felt as strongly by Carol as it was by her. Walking over to the bar, she grabbed her jacket, looking a little deflated.

“Alright ladies, I’m heading home. Can’t keep my lady waiting any longer.”

“How is Rindy?” Genevieve asked.

“Amazing. I’m totally smitten.” Therese swooned.

“Give her my love, won’t you?”

“Of course. Will you be right to get home?” Therese asked.

“Yep. Abby said she will escort me home.” Genevieve responded.

“Oh god, if you don’t hear from me, look for me in the well.”

 “Oh please, your skin has way too many liver spots. It’s unusable.”

“Fuck you bitch!”

“Alright, night guys.” Therese laughed, giving both women a quick peck on the cheek.

Abby was bursting to ask about this mysterious Rindy, wondering why neither of the women had told her prior to this. _Oh god, the sympathy snatch are back._ After what seemed like an eternity fawning over Genevieve and her injury, the posse of women dispersed, leaving the two women alone once again.

“Umm, you didn’t tell me Therese was seeing someone else?!” Abby blurted out.

“Relax. She isn’t.” Genevieve responded.

“Well then, who is this Rindy that Therese is so smitten with.”

“Yes, who is this Rindy?” A familiar voice travelled over their shoulders.

“Carol.” Abby turned with widened eyes, observing her friend, who looked slightly panicked and unimpressed at the same time. “Oh don’t worry, Gen was just saying that Therese isn’t actua –“

“It’s pretty new, but Therese feels quite strongly for Rindy.” Genevieve interjected. “You should see her around her. It’s something else.”

“I should have come earlier.” Carol commented, a look of defeat in her eyes.

“You should go and see her Carol. Let her know how you feel.” Genevieve encouraged.

“But what if Rindy is there? It would be inappropriate.” Carol responded.

“In this case, I think it’s better to take a chance and be inappropriate, rather than miss out for fear of being inappropriate.”

“Wow, you’re so wisdomy when you’ve been drinking.” Abby interrupted.

“I know, right?” Genevieve smiled. “What are you going to do Carol?”

“May I have her address, please?” Carol asked.

Genevieve tried her best to contain her excitement as she typed Therese’s address in Carol’s phone. Abby’s plan had failed with Carol arriving so late, and she had effectively saved the day. _Genevieve, you are fucking cupid, girl!_

“Wish me luck, ladies.” Carol exhaled, turning to take her leave.

“You don’t need it!” Genevieve responded, watching the blonde exit the bar in a hurry.

Once Carol was out of sight, Genevieve turned to Abby, grinning from ear to ear.

“How exciting!” Abby exclaimed.

“I know.” Genevieve chuckled, looking down at her beer.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“What?!” Abby slapped Genevieve’s arm playfully.

“It’s just Rindy.”

“What about her?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just…she’s a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you worried that I had released you? 
> 
> Haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
